RWBY: Music Meister
by Darkslash265
Summary: When a Teenage orphan is killed before he was supposed to by a runaway truck, God gave him a second chance by making an universe which could be based off any of this teen's favorite shows! Not wanting to waste this chance, he decides to join the world of RWBY and try to change the story for the better! Now if only he could explain the angel in his head without sounding crazy...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Darkslash here. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I might not be able to update in a standard schedule, so sorry in advance! Anyway, on with the show...I mean story!

-Thinking-

Talking-

~Multiple thinking~

~Multiple talking~

A 15 year old Hispanic teen was walking down the street with his music blasting on his headphones. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt under his white vest, and dark blue jeans, no logo anywhere. On his chest was a plain tungsten crucifix. As he was blasting the music, he could not hear the truck honking at him as it got closer to him. The truck driver tried to stop, yet, the truck was going too fast and too close to avoid the unaware teenager. As the teenager finally looked up, his brown eyes opened in surprise to the closeness of the truck, and could only think one thing…

-Well this sucks. I didn't get to finish my anime list. At least I finished 3 seasons of RUBY, One Punch Man, and Bleach. God, if I die, you better have the full series in heaven. Oh, and Wi-Fi. – (Teen)

He closed his eyes, expecting an intense pain, yet he never felt it. Confused, he opens his eyes to see himself…on the ground… dead...under the truck's front wheel. As he tries to understand what just happened, a woman passed through him to reach his own dead body. Surprised, the teen tries to touch her to get her attention, but to no avail. As a small crowd appears to see what happened, a bright light appears above him and starts to absorb him.

-Well, this could only mean heaven. I hope it's happier and safer where I'm going. I hated the orphanage because of the bullies. Well, I'm ready to go, goodbye everyone, may you live a happy life!-(Teen)

As the boy thought this, his body started to become transparent. He smiles and closes his eyes, thinking of the happiness he will find in the next dimension, and disappears in hundreds of flashing particles.

Heaven

-Heeeeellloooooo human!-(Angel)

-Huh?-(Teen)

-Welcome to the afterlife!-(Angel)

In front of the recently deceased teen stood a 12 year old kid with a smile on his face. His hair was white, and he was wearing only a white robe, toga style. On his head was a pair of red-and-black checkered headphones and a floating golden halo. Everywhere around him was white.

-Who are you?-(Teen)

-Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your guardian angel, Vox. I am here to give you your sentence for all actions you took while living on earth.-(Vox)

-Huh?-(Teen)

-In short, I am here to judge you to see if you are going to hell, heaven, purgatory, or other. - (Vox)

-Ohhhhhh… wait, what religion are you from?-(Teen)

-Why do you ask?-(Vox)

\- I want to know if I may have insulted God with me being Catholic and all…- (Teen)

-Oh, that? No worries, the Baha'i's (pronounced Baa-highs) had it right. And before you ask, they believed in the one true god, and that multiple religions worship the same god, yet under different names and standards. So even if you are catholic, you did not insult him, he is pretty understanding.-(Vox)

-Oh thank God for that…-(Teen)

-I know right? Anyway, let us review your life.-(Vox)

Saying this, Vox took out a big book and opened to a page in the middle.

-Let us see, your name is Juan Diego, male of Mexican heritage, was born in December 6, 2001 in San Diego, and raised in a catholic orphanage. There, you met Father Michael, who taught you the bible and your morals. In school you were introduced to anime and fanfiction, and were instantly hooked, making you a somewhat social otaku. After working and going to school, you decided to save up for a music player and headphones, which by the way were awesome, and after a few months decided you want to be a DJ, just because music is cool, and because they are your initials backwards. On the way to your part-time work, you were hit by a truck and died, arriving here and getting judgement. Died with no girlfriend, and never got past first base (wink).Did I miss any important events?- (Vox)

-How do you know all this? - (Juan)

-I am your guardian angel, I had to protect you from temptations, sin, and all that bad stuff. Anything you ever did was recorded in this book.-(Vox)

-Protected me? Well, thanks. So, is my judgement good? I really don't want to go to hell.-(Juan)

-Actually, that's the thing…you were not actually supposed to die. The truck was supposed to be avoided, but I may have been listening to your songs too, and you ended up dead.-(Vox)

Juan just stood there with his mouth open wide. Vox just kept on smiling.

-I take my thanks back, how could you!-(Juan)

-I am sorry, I forgot the truck was there, but look at the good side!-(Vox)

-What good side, I just died because my guardian angel was NOT GUARDING ME! It's literally in the job description!-(Juan)

-First of all, ouch. Second, you get to be reincarnated!-(Vox)

-I DON'T GIVE A… I get to be reincarnated? Like in fanfiction?-(Juan)

-Yup, and because this accident was on heaven's side, God made a whole new universe for your manipulation! You can even base it off any show or series you have seen!-(Vox)

-Really!? God is awesome! I wish he was that cool on earth though…-(Juan)

-Actually, the earth was good after Jesus, but after his vacation in the dark ages, things went haywire.-(Vox)

-So any world huh. Well then, I chose RWBY for three reasons. First, I want to change the ending of season three. Pyrrha must live! Second, I wish to make a cool weapon. If a gun can't fix it, get a bigger one. Three, I wish to be a wolf Faunus, wolf strength, good eyesight, awesome hearing, and might have a family! - (Juan)

Scribbling in the book, Vox wrote it down with a quill that came out of nowhere.

-Anything else?-(Vox)

-Maybe accelerated learning, so I won't be held back by studies.-(Juan)

-Figures…-(Vox)

-If you're my guardian angel, you know I am bad at studying, plus, extra studying means less free time! Anyway, would you be able to join me in my second trip? Not just as a Guardian, but as a voice in my mind?-(Juan)

-Sure thing, that actually was part of my punishment. Oh, before I forget, what about your semblance?-(Vox)

\- Oh, I have the perfect idea!-(Juan)

Line Break

As the teen opens his eyes again, he is somewhat confused at where he was. While it was warm and cozy, it was also small, wet and dark. He was also curled up like if he wanted to do a cannon ball, and could feel something protruding from his stomach. As he tried to make sense of his surroundings, the walls start to tousle him inside the stomach.

-BUBUBUB- (Juan)

As he tried to speak, he noticed two things. First was that he swallowed a mouthful of water, yet is not choking, and second, that he was being reoriented by the walls, making him put his face where his legs were, and making his body extremely uncomfortable. As he is finally placed in the right position, he sees a bright light above his head.

-Oh, this was just a pit stop. Now I'm really going to Remnant. - (Juan)

Smiling, he is squeezed out of the hole, and into the outside. He was being held by a giant that was cleaning him with a cloth in a white room. He could then start hearing voices around him, yet his ears were not working well, they were filled with water. He noticed his eyes were slowly focusing, yet they still saw blurs. They just needed to adjust…ouch, someone cut his stomach! Someone then places him on his side and lets the water in his ears get out.

He hears from the top of his head. Those must be his wolf ears. At least his ears adjusted quickly. He tries to make sense of the world around him by touch and hearing alone, yet makes no sense of it. As he starts to think this place was familiar he was suddenly dunked into lukewarm water and quickly washed off by another giant. Startled, he tried to voice his opinion, but…

-Cough coughs …AAAAUHHHH!-

…that was not what he wanted to say. As he wondered what just happed, he is dried off by a third giant with a blanket, and is dried off. He was carried by the giant to a forth giant, and he could clearly hear…

-Congratulation Mrs. Scarlentina, it's a healthy baby boy!- (Nurse)

Wait, what?

-How will you name him?- (Nurse)

The gears in his head slowly started turning. The only reason he would hear those phrases was if he was being reborn…oh god he was just reborn! Eeewww!

-I will call him Juan, Juan Diego Scarlentina.-(Mrs. Scarlentina)

Her voice was clearly British; people would die for it back in America.

-Wait, Scarlentina is the last name of Velvet from team CFVY… was I born in the future?! Oh no, that means that Pyrrha is already dead! Wait, if Velvet is a bunny doesn't that mean that I am a bunny!? No, I wanted to be a wolf!-(Juan)

Just as Juan was going to lose his mind and actually cry, his eyes adjusted, letting him see his mother. She was beautiful, with her chocolate hair falling smoothly down to his nose, tickling it slightly. Her eyes were also like chocolate, yet …she was not Velvet. Velvet never did have freckles, or wear thin metal glasses. Then the door opens to see a tall man with… you guessed it, wolf ears! What's more, he looked Mexican! On his back was 3 year old shy velvet, peaking over the man's shoulder and hiding again as to not be seen. She was so cute! As they got closer, the man spoke up; his accent was very Spaniard, deep and melodic.

-Velvet, say hello to your baby brother.-(Man)

-He...He...Hello, my name is velvet.-(Velvet)

As she opened her mouth, her two front teeth were shown to be bigger than the rest, completing her view of being a bunny. Cute! It's honestly the cutest thing he had ever seen. If he had teeth, he would have gotten cavities over how sweet she was! It is then that the man spoke up.

-Hello son, I'm your father, Seraphim Scarlentina, nice to meet you. - (Seraphim)

 **-Yes, there is a 50/50 chance I am a wolf!-(Juan)**

The woman, who he now knew was his mother, decided to introduce herself too.

-And I am your mother, Victoria Scarlentina.-(Victoria)

After these remarks, Juan felt a little faint. After all, for a past orphan, he was never a part of a family, and had always wished he had one, and now that he has, he would cherish it forever. Giving out a big smile, he snuggled up in his mother's arms, and was thinking about the future and what it might hold for him. Feeling sleepy, he tried to stay away but it was no use. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he thought…

 **-Watch out remnant, the best DJ is on its way to change you to the better!-(Juan)**

-I wonder why he hasn't cried yet...-(Doctor)

Juan opened his eyes when he realized HE WAS A BABY. He was going to lose his independence to circumstance! No more books, video games, Wi-Fi, or sports! It was going to be just eating, pooping, and crying from now on! With all of the freedom he lost in mind, he began to cry.

-Ah, never mind.-(Doctor)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter, this time longer! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end! For now, know that this story will most likely not be abandoned and will be completed. Also, some of the facts may be wrong, but they are wrong for future reasons I cannot disclose. And finally, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. Now onwards with the story!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **(Juan; 1 year old)**

As Juan grew up, he became fond of his family, due to their caring nature. His father would always make time for him to play rabid dog, in which he would pretend to be a dog, get on all fours, and chase him around the house, albeit at Juan's pace to prolong the chase. His mother would always explain to him calmly what everything was no matter how many times he asked, with no lies held back, which earned Juan's respect and trust. Her only exception to this rule was when he crawled into his parents' room and was explained that his parents were only reenacting how "the wolf devoured the bunny". His sister, Velvet, would also play with him, and was an enabler to many pranks and treats. She was still timid, but he noticed how she put up a brave front for her younger brother, so he decided to help her in any way he can, often acting cute for her or her friends, and sharing his toys with her. He even played tea with her to make her happy. In one of these tea parties, he would choose the top hat and wear it, as if he were the Mad Hatter and his sister the Hare from _Alice in Wonderland_. It was also in these tea parties when he saw his reflections in a mirror. His hair and eyes were chocolate brown like his mother's, his hair naturally slicked back like a wolf main, and he had wolf ear on his head. His canines were also enlarged, like his father's, and would be awesome for intimidation…when he grew taller and lost the onesies with the cute puppy in his chest. Right now it only made him cuter.

As more and more days passed, he decided to plan his designs for his weapon. Due to his past desire to be a DJ, he was certain that his weapon must incorporate, represent, or play music. It also must be able run on aura, if dust ran out. As he thought of all of this, his father picked him up for his midday naptime. In reality, his naptime consisted of him going to his mind to talk to Vox. Because it was his mindscape, his memory access let him see any anime, manga, and fanfiction he had ever seen before, which lead to Vox taking his free time in watching any reruns for any useful ideas. Anyway, when his father picked him up, he began to hum a lullaby in very familiar words.

-Anananita-anananita-anananita eyah, mi Niño tiene sueño, Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea.-

 **(Translation: Anananita-anananita-anananita eyah, my son is very sleepy, blessed be he, blessed be he.)**

Was this Spanish! He didn't think he would have encountered it in another world, even less in Remnant. Still, it was a good lullaby, and his father's deep voice only helped the melody. As he was nodding off, he wished that his father could have learned his world's music. His talent could have made him thousands of dollars on Earth. He then got an epiphany. If he could find enough material in his memories, then maybe he could bring Earth's stories in remnant! Storing this idea, he began to lull off to a beautiful dream…

 **Line Break**

 **(Juan; 4 years old)**

As Juan made his way to his first day in preschool, he wondered where he would go to study for huntsman training. If his grades were high enough, would he be allowed in Ruby's school? He did live in Vacuo after all, so it wasn't the closest school to go to, yet calculating from Velvet's age, the closest in age should be Ruby, and so they might get along better than the others. He also had in mind what he wanted his weapon to be, so having Ruby help him make it would be a huge help, let alone time saver. As he thought this, he arrived at his preschool. When he entered, he noticed a few things. First thing was that everyone here was a Faunus. No discrimination here at least. The second one was that the preschool had seen better days. The paint was in need of a new coat of pain, the floor was cracked, and the windows were patched with tape. The third thing was that everyone was looking at him. Due to him being an introvert in his past life, he was a bit nervous meeting new people, no matter if they were adult or fellow five year olds. As his father left, he was greeted by a boy Faunus, which coincidently was a familiar spiky haired monkey…

-Hello, my name is Sun WuKong, and I shall be the best huntsman to ever exist!-(Sun)

 **-Well, isn't he the determined one. I thought he might have had developed his personality later on, but it seems I was wrong.-(Juan)**

-My name is Juan Diego, and I too will become a huntsman.-(Juan)

After hearing this, Sun just smiled.

-I believe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!-(Sun)

After their meeting, Juan and Sun's friendship grew, and as more time passed, they became best friends. Even though Sun was two years older, he still was the less mature of the two, due to Juan's mental age, and would also be the one to get in trouble the most with the teachers and parents. After school, they would go play in Juan's backyard, which Sun loved due to the many trees there, and would spend their days planning pranks and talking about huntsmen. Sun had a decent relationship with Juan's parents despite his troublemaking tendencies, and he had an indifferent relation with Velvet due to her "Cooties!" (Huh, some things never change, no matter which universe you come from.) After one year however, Sun made the sudden announcement that he was moving in a week to the continent of Mistral, so Sun and Juan decided to make an oath.

 **The day Before Sun's Departure**

-Hey Sun, did you know that when to men drink alcohol under a tree, they become sworn brothers?-(Juan)

-I didn't know that. Wait, does that mean we could become BROTHERS!? Do you want to be my brother!?- (Sun)

Sun, due to being a Faunus, had never had a close relationship with anyone other than his family, and the idea of a younger brother did excite him.

-Yes Sun, I would like to become your brother. There is only one problem. Where do we get the alcohol?-(Juan)

-Just leave it to me! Meet me tomorrow under big tree in the park. By then, we shall become brothers! I guarantee it!-(Sun)

 **The Next Day…**

When Juan arrived at the big tree at the park, he saw Sun with a bottle of whisky and two cups. He knew he was a minor, yet still decided to go along this plan to make Sun his brother, seeing that the other way was to cut their palms and doing a sold handshake. They avoided the second choice because of two reasons.1) It was a sure fire way to get caught by their parents.2) It was nasty. As Sun saw Juan, he began to happily wave at him and motioned him to come closer. Then they both sat down with their legs crossed, and Juan began the "Ceremony"…

-Sun WuKong, I hereby declare you my brother, a part of my pack, and one of my precious people. May god unite us in our lives, and may no harm cross your path. Now repeat what I said.-(Juan)

-Okay, got it! Juan Diego Scarlentina, I hereby declare you my brother, a part of my family, and one of my precious people. May god unite us in our lives, and may no harm cross your path.-(Sun)

After they said this, Sun tried to open the bottle…but failed. They finally managed to take the cork off by having Juan bite it with his canines and Sun pulling.

-On the count of three, okay?-(Juan)

-Okay!-(Sun)

~ONE! ~

~TWO! ~

~THREE! ~

As they both took the shot, the drink burned their throat and made their eyes cry. For a few minutes, they could not stop coughing, and when they finally stopped, they laughed with happiness (and a little drunkenness) and hid the whisky bottle under the tree. They swore to meet again this tree when Sun turned 25, and with a final farewell, Juan left for his house, knowing Sun and him might meet again earlier than Sun expected…

 **Line break**

 **(Juan, 10 years old)**

As he would find out, he didn't have to worry about the trip to vale, due to his dad taking a job there at the docks. Before they left, Velvet announced he desire to become a huntress, and taking that opportunity, Juan decided to tell his parents he also would become a huntsman. Although both parents tried to refuse, Juan's stubborn nature and Velvet's desire won out in the end. As a final barrier, his dad told them that they needed to have excellent grades if they wanted to be able to go on scholarships due to money restraints (what his dad did not know was that Juan made extra money writing stories under his pen name "Meister", or maestro in German), which is why Juan and Velvet were studying together in the living room. Due to having a past education, the only subject he had to study was history, while Velvet was a natural historian, yet fumbled with her numbers. Because of this, they decided to help each other out. Unlike other older siblings, instead of having a bruised pride over her brother's better math skills, she took the blessing in disguise and made him help her study, earning her the title of valedictorian for that year. Their study sessions went a little like this...

-Juan, can you help me with the circle equation again? I forgot.-(Velvet)

-Circumference is Pi multiplied by diameter, area is Pi radius squared, volume is (4/3)Pi multiplied by radius cubed, and no I don't mean real pie, I meant the number 3.14.-(Juan)

-I don't know why you added that last comment, but thanks!-(Velvet)

And…

-Velvet, why were many Faunus sent to Menagerie?-(Juan)

-They were sent there because of the recent war that had happened, the Faunus revolutionary war.-(Velvet)

-Wait, so why are we not their? Aren't we Faunus too?-(Juan)

-Well, Menagerie may be big, but it is still and island. Not only that, but two thirds of it is desert, making it impossible for all Faunus to live there.-(Velvet)

-Thanks Velvet!-(Juan)

-No problem.-(Velvet)

And as time passed, their grades improved immensely, so much that they were personally invited to Signal after they announced their intentions to be huntsmen, so as to boost Signals standings.

After getting the invitation, they realized they needed to exercise. While their grades were good, their fitness was only up to par with normal kids their age, prompting Juan to make a training schedule for him and his sister with help of his P.E. teacher.

While Juan was more or less the more athletic one, his sister was not, causing her to remember that year as "Hell" and her brother as "Demon". See couldn't be farther from the truth.

 **Line Break**

 **(Juan, 15 years old)**

The time finally came. After five years of rumbles and tussles, Juan finally had mastered his semblance. He had kept it secret with the help of Qrow (who was surprisingly a good teacher, and never drunk in front of class), and with the help of Ruby(which he had met in a workshop in Signal), was finally able to make his weapon, specially designed checkered headphones and gloves for his Faunus appendages (design was made to look like Vox's, after he kept annoying Juan for a whole fifteen minute, giving him a migraine, and questioning looks from Ruby) which would shield his ears from very loud sounds, and would amplify noises in Juan's range, effectively making him into a sound ninja from Naruto. Ruby and Juan's relationship was a bit strange. They saw each other as friends, and Juan would try to move to the next step, but Ruby is so dense he is almost ready to give up. And every time Ruby DID acknowledges something from Juan, Yang would move in like the protective sister she is, and destroy any romantic premonition. She would then proceed to drag him outside and say stuff like "Any closer and your losing some very important inches", or, "You can get closer to her only until you can beat me in a one on one fight." This didn't stop their friendship, however, and they both began to regularly meet by the forge. With a few minor ideas (which was actually Ruby's from the show) and helping with the funding for the prototype's experiments, he was named honorary father for Crescent Rose. He also helped Ruby make a Sound bullet, which was made with green dust (Air) with white dust (Enhancer).This worked by displacing air at a speed faster than the sound barrier, leaving a small sound wave that affected at a radius of 2 meters, but just loud noise after that. Juan also made Ruby a pair of earmuffs which blocked noise when it exceeded the sound limit inputted in the settings. He paid for the expenses after "his" stories of _Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Goldie lock and the Three Bears, and Beauty and the Beast_ (Heh, team RWBY) sold like hot cakes under his pen name "Meister", and was even able to afford Velvet a new, stronger camera for her semblance, which let her copy the movements and weapons of another person if they were present in a flash in front of her. He also helped Ruby with her semblance, so she was now able to move in the air to a certain degree, and was able to control her rose petals directions, which Juan would only explained would help her do a cool entrance.(Hint)

After working all day and pulling an all-nighter with Ruby at the school, the headphones finally worked, and as thanks, Juan decided to buy Ruby a whole set of dust for her newly developed sound bullets, and would later make her a batch of strawberry cookies. As they were arriving at the storefront, however, Juan remembered on thing…

 **-Wasn't Roman Torchwick supposed to rob the store? I wonder if I should help Ruby with Torchwick, or just go to the bathroom and wait for the fight to pass? I really don't want to change the story so much that it becomes unpredictable. Hey, Vox, what do I do?-(Juan)**

 **-I would say help her. She may be strong, but helping her might give you brownie points in her favor…plus it would be a problem if she were to go to beacon and leave you behind.-(Vox)**

 **-I guess I have no choice, though I'm saving the semblance for later.-(Juan)**

As Juan finished that thought, Junior's thugs showed up, with Roman Torchwick in tow. Juan pretended to not notice, and started to rummage through the magazines two stands from Ruby, waiting for the right moment. Just as Ruby was going to start the fight with the thug in front of her, one of the thugs saw him shuffling through the magazines, and put a confused face while approaching him. Just as Juan was preparing a witty comeback, the thug asked…

-Aren't you a little young to be reading those magazines?-(Thug)

-Huh? – (Juan)

Juan realized his mistake too late. The magazine was a porn magazine titled "Chasity is Really Naughty "and was opened to a very visual page of two female deer Faunus holding each other in a very erotic position under the subtitle "Be as Horny as Them!" . His face turned red as he slowly turned to Ruby, with a face equally as red, with both Vox and Roman laughing in the background. Juan tried to defend himself, but…

-It's not what you think. – (Juan)

…It just made them laugh harder.

 **-Vox! Why didn't you say anything!-(Juan)**

 **-Sorry, I was paying attention to the criminals, like a future huntsman should have, not perving out, Perv.-(Vox)**

-See kid, when you try to go incognito, check your surroundings before it blows up in your face…or your pants. - (Roman)

Using those moments of distraction, Ruby sent the thug in front of her flying through the window. Juan only took a second to go back to fighting mode, and sent his thug through the same window, and went outside to the open space to stop further damage to the store, and put on his headphones.

-Ruby, put on the earmuffs! I'm bringing Amp (Headphones) for a test drive. - (Juan)

Ruby quickly put on her headphones on.

-Got them. Go wild!-(Ruby)

Juan then put on his headphones on his head, and got in his fighting stance, which made him stand like a fencer, and with his outstretched hand beckoned the first fighter. Without thinking, the first thug charged at him, swinging with both hands, to which he responded by swatting the sword away with his outstretched hand and swung his other hand to his face. Instead of a punch, however, he snapped his fingers in his right ear, which brought a wave of nausea to the thug, making him crumple to the ground covering his now bleeding ear. While Torchwick and the rest of the thugs were confused, he charged at a second thug and snapped his hands, yielding the same results. Ruby by then had taken three thugs down, leaving one left, which left one thug in front of Roman, which got taken down by Juan with a snap.

-You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Now then, Red, Doggy, I will bid you farewell. I had fun playing with you, but playtime is over.-

With that, pointed his cane at the ground, and blew up a large dust cloud.

- **Juan, the dialogue with Roman was different than in the show. Your first change within shown cannon has happened. Congratulations-(Vox)**

 **-Let us hope the rest are for the better.-(Juan)**

Sorry, but can I go after him?-(Ruby)

With those words, Ruby raced up the walls with her semblance, while Juan returned to reality and ran up the ladder rungs to meet roman. He got to the top just as Roman got to the airship, and had taken a shot towards Ruby, which was blocked by Goodwitch, which appeared out of nowhere. Knowing Goodwitch would keep Ruby safe, he sent soundwave after soundwave to the airship, which made the giant hunk of metal shake and vibrate, making the sound louder and louder. With Goodwitch and him sending barrage after barrage, it was only a matter of time until Cinder made her move.

-Ruby, how many sound bullets do you have?-(Juan)

-I only have five.-(Ruby)

Cinder's iconic red dress showed up. Goodwitch and Cinder started to duke it out with their semblances, pieces of cement flying everywhere, one of them almost hitting Juan in the head.

-Good enough. Load them up and shoot!-(Juan)

Just as they were going to go out of Goodwitch's range, Ruby shot the sound bullet at Cinder. While she did block the bullet like in cannon, the bullet's sound wave made her fall to the deck holding her ears. Ruby took four more shoots, which missed yet disoriented Cinder enough where only Juan was forced to dodge the pillar of fire. Sadly, because of the far distance between Goodwitch and the Bull head, and because Goodwitch had to take care of the two teens in front of her, Roman and Cinder were left escaped.

With a sigh, Juan took his headphones off, and deciding to fake fanboy for Goodwitch, timed his response with Ruby's famous quote…

~Can I have your autograph? ~ (Juan and Ruby)

She was not amused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here; thank you for all you guy's support! While my last chapter may have been longer than my first, it was filled with errors, which I will return to fix, like the first chapter later on. I would appreciate anyone who points out any error, which I will proceed to fix. Until then, here is the third chapter.**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

After the whole incident with Roman, Goodwitch brought them to the police station for interrogation. Ruby was confused why the "Huntress" would bring them in the interrogation room, to which Juan had to explain the whole situation to her.

-Ruby, what are we?-(Juan)

-Huntsmen?-(Ruby)

-Wrong, we are huntsmen-in-training. That means that no vigilante works are allowed due to the risks the students and their school's image run. That means that if anything would have gone wrong, Signal Academy would have had to pay the costs. Ms. Goodwitch will probably cover it up, but we will not be left without repercussions.-(Juan)

Of course, Juan knew Ozpin would let this situation slide, but he had to act like he didn't and say the most probable situation. Ruby, however, did not know this information, and became nervous.

-WHAT?! That's not fair! We only tried to help! If it weren't for us, Roman would have escaped sooner, and we would have never known he had an accomplice! Besides, it's not like the Hun…wait, how do you know her name?-(Ruby)

-Ruby, what school do you want to attend?-(Juan)

-Beacon.-(Ruby)

-Have you seen their teacher roster? - (Juan)

-Of course, they even showed pictures with the titles, a first from any other school! - (Ruby)

-Okay, who is the fighting instructor? - (Juan)

-Ms. Glynda Goodwitch...- (Ruby)

-…-(Juan)

-…-(Ruby)

-…-(Juan)

-OMG I just fought next to a Beacon Academy teacher! What's more, I may have made her angry! Oh God, what do I do? How do I make her happy again? Do you think bribing her with cookies would be enough? Maybe I should bring the strawberries; she can't stay angry when she has strawberries! - (Ruby)

-I would appreciate it if you didn't try to bribe me.-(Goodwitch)

Lo and behold, Glynda Goodwitch entered the room, looking VERY annoyed. After seeing that face, Ruby retreated behind Juan, while occasionally peeping from the side of his arm, which just pissed her off even more.

-You have been brought here because your actions tonight would have had horrible consequences which would have hurt more than just yourselves if it weren't for my intervention. While it is true that in Signal academy students are taught to stand up for your moral, unnecessary acts by vigilantes will not be tolerated, even more so if the acts themselves brought in no results.-(Goodwitch)

-But these so called "acts" did bring in information to you guys! If it weren't for us, you would have not known Roman works with that lady in a red dress, which would be more than a match for the local police. A team of huntsman would be needed to subjugate Roman due to her, and that's not even knowing if there is a stronger ally!-(Juan)

While Juan may be right in the stronger ally, he knew that a team of huntsmen would not be enough for the subjugation. Also, season four had just came out, and he knew they were at least 4 other people in similar standings with Cinder, which treated her like their junior or internship girl at work. This was going to cause lots of problems in they come in as backup, not accounting Emerald and Mercury which infiltrate with Cinder. There must be a way to tip off Ozpin without tipping off the enemy, sounding suspicious, or marking him as an enemy.

-That is PRECISELY why your actions tonight were unacceptable! You are still in training! If alone, you two could have been hurt, or worse. If it were up to me, I would applaud you for your efforts, but slapped you for your stupidity! However, you were also brought in to meet a very special person.-(Goodwitch)

The door opened, and in came Ozpin holding a tray of cookies and his trademark coffee mug. His cane was nowhere to be seen, but he looked as sharp as ever. While approaching, he paused for a second, looking at Juan with a poker face, and proceeded to sit across from Ruby and Juan. He set the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, who proceeded to eat the cookies at a staggering rate, and began to speak.

-You…have silver eyes… anyway, who taught you guys how to fight in this manner?-(Ozpin)

-We learned at Signal Academy.-(Juan)

-Signal academy taught Ms. Rose to fight with a Scythe, and you with sound waves?-(Ozpin)

-To Be Precise, Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen, taught Ruby how to fight, while I was taught by Tai Lang Xiao Long, Ruby's Dad.-(Juan)

-While Qrow is an accomplished scythe wielder, Tai Lang does not know the slightest about sounds, and does not incorporate noise in his fighting style other than grunts and cries.-(Ozpin)

Ruby, who has just finished her cookies, decide to speak up for Juan.

-Actually, his sound attacks are self-taught; my dad just taught him the stances.-(Ruby)

-Is that so…-(Ozpin)

Ozpin looked at Juan with another poker face, and decided to inform Ruby and Juan of his decision.

-I seem to recall that both of you have siblings in my school. Would it be safe to assume you two want to follow somewhat in their footsteps?-(Ozpin)

~yes! ~

-Let me ask again. Ms. Rose, what would you like to be? - (Ozpin)

-A Huntress. - (Ruby)

-And you Mr. Scarlentina? - (Ozpin)

-A DJ. - (Juan)

Ozpin was taken aback by this answer.

-Then care to explain why you are in Signal academy?-(Ozpin)

-Simple, I go to learn how to defend my family and future pack. Because we are Faunus, it is foolish to believe we will go unharmed throughout our lives. It's not to say I don't believe in equality and peace, it's just that until that time comes, I will not take any chances. That is why I also want to be a DJ. It is one of the only jobs where I see humans and Faunus together without fights, just dancing their stress away, no discrimination or prejudice.-(Juan)

Ozpin was surprised at his answer, and felt that if he came to his school, problems were going to arise. However, he also saw a grown adult in front of him, someone who does not live in a fantasy, but is not afraid to strive for said dream.

-How would you two like to go to Beacon academy?-(Ozpin)

-A lot.-(Ruby)

-It would be great.-(Juan)

-Then I suggest you pack up quickly, the new semester will start in a week.-(Ozpin)

For some reason, Ozpin foreshadowed a large annoyance for himself next year.

 **Line Break**

 **One Week Later**

Juan had everything ready in his duffle bag. His clothes, extra pair of pajamas, motion sickness medicine, and Beacon map were all accounted for, and ready for use. The pajamas and medicine were not for him, but for Jaune. He felt a little bad to what happens to him in RWBY, so he decided he will do his best to help him get better and survive the events that will happen in a year. Now that Juan thought about it, does it really take a whole year to prepare for the Vytal festival? Was it sort of like the World cup, where nations take up to three years to gather money and resources needed for it? Anyway, Juan decided he was in a need of a wardrobe change. He decided to dress up with dark blue jeans, a teal t-shirt, and a white multi pocket jean vest with a cross on his back. He also had a thin chain on his pocket, and decided to wear a plain black beanie with slits on top for his ears. Fun fact; while it was never really shown how RWBY characters kept their clothes without patchwork while fighting Grimm on a regular basis, many theories in fanfiction theorized that dust was used to fortify the cloths. Since it was a blank that needed to be filled in, God used the fanfiction information, making real dust infused cloths that were resistant to tears and dirt. You go God.

As he was boarding the Bull Head, he saw Jaune very nervous, looking at the bullhead with a bit of reluctance, as if deciding if he should jump in or just walk to Beacon. Deciding to help Jaune early, he went up to him to give him the medicine.

-Hey, are you okay? - (Juan)

-Me, oh yeah, I'm fine. - (Jaune)

-Let me guess, motion sickness? - (Juan)

Jaune looked surprised.

-How did you know?!- (Jaune)

-I may have a similar problem to yours. Plus, if just looking at that bullhead makes you green, then you definitely have it bad. - (Juan)

Lies, he just needed an excuse to carry it around and not look suspicious.

-What do you do to calm it? - (Jaune)

-Simple, I take my medicine and listen to music. - (Juan)

-Do you have any to spare? Please, i'm desperate! I don't want to ruin my first impression with everyone by barfing in front of them! - (Jaune)

You have no idea Jaune, no idea.

-Of course i'll let you have some medicine; i'll even let you borrow my spare earbuds to listen to some music. - (Juan)

-Thanks, you are a lifesaver. - (Jaune)

-You're welcome…-(Juan)

-Oh, sorry. I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it. - (Jaune)

There was a pause.

-Was it no good? - (Jaune)

Juan thought it was funny into the show. However, when used in real life, it just sounded cringey. He needed to get rid of it.

-No good, it actually makes you sound like a stuck up douche. - (Juan)

-Really!?Oh no, everyone i've told it to must think horribly of me! - (Jaune)

-Don't worry; I can help you fix it. By the way, my name is Juan Diego Scarlentina, future Huntsman and professional DJ. - (Juan)

-Ok then, let me take this medicine and we will fix my catchphrase on the trip there. - (Jaune)

-Sounds good. - (Juan)

-Wait, are you not a little too young to be going to Beacon? - (Jaune)

-Naw, I got a free pass after mopping up the streets of some crime. - (Juan)

-Ohhhhhh. - (Jaune)

Both of them boarded the Bull head, and while Jaune went to get something do down the pill, he went to reserve some seats in the soon-to-be busy bullhead.

 **Line Break**

 **Arrival**

When the teens arrived, the first thing they saw was Ruby exploding next to the not-yet-introduced Weiss, getting the lecture of her life.

-You idiot, do you know who I am!?- (Weiss)

-Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Company. Not really fond of you, with your reputation for racism to Faunus. - (Juan)

In the show, they had mentioned that the Schnee family was racist towards Faunus. The reality, however, was worse. Multiple deaths could be attributed to the Schnee Dust mines. All of them were because of lack of safety regulations or subpar mining gear. However, no matter how many people died, no matter how many people sues, no matter how much evidence was stacked against them, they were never held responsible. And while he knew that the Weiss right now was ignorant, he still held distaste for her actions right now.

-And who might you two be? - (Weiss)

-My name is Juan Diego, call me Juan or DJ. - (Juan)

-And I'm Jaune Arc, future Huntsman and overall friendly guy. - (Jaune)

Juan then looked behind him towards a hiding Blake.

-And you miss? You look like you want to join the conversation. - (Juan)

-My name is Blake, and don't jump into conclusions. Please leave me out of your problems.-(Blake)

With a flick, she turned around and walked towards the auditorium, not even turning around to acknowledge their existence. While she was leaving, Juan turned to Jaune picking up Ruby, and watched Weiss leaving in annoyance. From the look in his face, it seems that his attachment to Weiss didn't happen like in cannon. This left him wide open for Pyrrha, just as I planned.

-Well, hello enemy number one. - (Ruby)

-Are you okay? Ice Queen was not very nice or friendly. - (Jaune)

-I'm okay Jaune, just wounded my pride and already pitiful people skills.-(Ruby)

-Oh, I forgot to formally introduce each other. Jaune, this is Ruby. She is my best female friend, and a weapon enthusiast. Ruby, this is Jaune. He may be awkward, but is a totally dependable guy.-(Juan)

There was a pause…

-This is the part when you say nice to meet you.-(Juan)

~Nice to make your acquaintance. ~

Another pause…

-Did he also teach you introductions?-(Ruby)

-He just gave me a crash course.-(Jaune)

-Well, should we head to the auditorium? It should be right up ahead if my map is correct.-(Juan)

And with that, the group of newly made friends proceeded to go to the auditorium.

 **Line Break**

In the auditorium, a very anxious Yang was waiting for her sister. While it is true that she ditched her in favor of her friends, she did it to force her to meet new people, and to get her to grow out of her awkwardness. However, she did not account for Ruby being late. Her big sister sense was tingling, and that meant someone is getting very close to Ruby, too close for Yang's liking. As she moved her head towards the doorway, she saw Juan, and her eyes narrowed. She disliked the boy ever since she caught him reading Ruby a story about how "The big bad wolf" devoured "little red riding hood". (Only Yang would get THAT meaning out of a children's story when it came to Ruby)Since then, she has kept him away from her as much as possible, but even she can't do that all day if they were classmates at Signal. Not only that, but the boy was good at enticing her. He would end up helping her in her studies and even helped her get over some of her awkwardness. He even went so far as to help her design and finance Crescent Rose, earning him the honorary title of Crescent's Father. She tried to get Uncle Qrow on her side, but she just ended up leaving red faced when Qrow laughed his ass of at Yang's interpretation of _Little Red Riding Hood_ and her theory of what it really meant. Her Dad was out of the question because he helped Juan train his fighting (No sane person did that) and learned to like Juan for his unusual fighting ideas. As she thought of a way of separating the two, Ruby saw her and thankfully did the favor for her, leaving Juan and the scraggily blond next to him behind. Juan didn't follow most likely due to his new friend, and not because she was sending him a death glare filled with so much hate it started to activate her semblance. However, as Ruby got closer, she noticed she was also angry. She was probably angry at her for ditching her. Well damn.

 **Line Break**

When the Jaune, Juan, and Ruby entered the Auditorium, they were in awe of all the different people (for Ruby it was weapons) and diversity the campus had. However, once Ruby saw Yang, she instantly looked pissed.

-Guys, i'm going to have to leave a little early, there are some things I have to sort out with my sister.-(Ruby)

When both boys turned around and saw Yang with her aura subtly around her with a death glare directed at Juan, they decided to let Ruby go and handle her problems with her. While they kept watching, they saw Weiss approach the sisters, Ruby jumping into Yang's arms, and the three having a verbal spat. This was interrupted by Ozpin's lackluster speech, which lead to the sleeping arrangements. The boys would have the left side of the Room while the girls took the right. Until Lights out, however, it was allowed for the students to intermingle with each other. Keeping these things in mind, Juan followed Jaune to the locker room to stop Jaune from making one of his biggest mistakes of his life.

-So, what did you bring for sleeping? - (Juan)

-Just my sleeping bag and onesies. - (Jaune)

-Sleeping bag and…what? - (Juan)

-My onesies. - (Jaune)

There was silence.

-No. I have some spare pajamas that might fit you, you will wear those. - (Juan)

-But…-(Jaune)

-No Buts, this is for your own good-(Juan)

He then proceeded to drag Jaune to the locker room, and his onesies were never heard from again.

 **Line break**

Meanwhile, Ruby was in her pajamas busy writing a letter to her friends in Signal. Leaving them behind was hard, but at least Juan and Yang are here with her.

-Watch-a-doing Ruby?-(Yang)

-Just writing to the gang back at Signal. - (Ruby)

-Aww, missing your friends already? - (Yang)

A pillow hit her in the face.

-Shut up, at least you got to bring your friends from school, I only know you and Juan, and it's hard enough being an awkward teen without adding lack of friends. - (Ruby)

-Ruby, have you noticed your vocabulary is changing? - (Yang)

-That? Oh, it's just that Juan told me that if I want to be treated like a grown up, I should expand my vocabulary.-(Ruby)

Yang tightens her fist.

-Is that so... Maybe you should just imagine this as a giant sleepover! – (Yang)

-Dad wouldn't approve of all the guys though.-(Ruby)

-I know I would.-(Yang)

There was silence.

-So, how's it going for you with making friends?-(Yang)

-Really bad.-(Ruby)

-What do you mean? - (Yang)

-I barely made any friends.-(Ruby)

-Well, you made friends with blondie, so that's plus one friend. - (Yang)

-Oh yeah, well I bet the Schnee counts as negative one, so that's back to zero friends. - (Ruby)

-That's not how friends work Ruby.-(Juan)

Juan had just arrived wearing a Teal tank top and black shorts. His hair was a little messy and his ears stood out, but overall he looked ready to sleep. Jaune, who had followed him there, was in a white shirt with a red with white stripped shorts. He looked kind of lanky, but was surprisingly able to pull the look off.

-Besides, weren't you already friends with Juan? By your count, you at least have one friend with you at Beacon.-(Jaune)

-Well, she is trying to make friends, so Juan doesn't count.-(Yang)

-Meh, it's just like my mom says: a stranger is just a friend you haven't met.-(Jaune)

-Or enemy. However, you'll never know until you talk to them.-(Juan)

-Anyway, We better get to sleep before we do initiation.-(Yang)

Just as they were about to leave, Juan noticed Blake by the window reading a book. He decided to try to start a conversation

-Excuse me, Blake was it? - (Juan)

-What do you need? - (Blake)

She didn't even try to look up from her book. It was time for Juan to take drastic measures.

-I would like to talk about your bow in private.-(Juan)

When Juan said bow, she froze. Slowly, she looked up with one of the best poker faces Juan had ever seen. Was it him, or did beacon have a really good amount of poker players?

-Let's go to the hall.-(Blake)

-Very well.-(Juan)

They left at a lazy pace, yet the tension was there. Juan was just about to come up with an excuse about her ears when Blake suddenly turned around with her blade at his throat.

-You have five seconds to tell me how you know about me. If your answer is unsatisfactory, your corpse will never be found.-(Blake)

- **How the hell did she get her weapon?!- (Juan)**

- **Jesus, that escalated quickly! Tell her that her bow twitched!-(Vox)**

-Well…your bow twitches. - (Juan)

There was a silence. Blake had a horrified look in her face, like if she had just realized that her ears did indeed twitch visibly, while Juan was a little mystified on how she, or anyone in the show for that matter, missed such an important detail.

- **Wait, wasn't that a response from a fanfiction?-(Juan)**

 **-Yeah, why do you ask?-(Vox)**

 **-MY LIFE RELIED ON THE IMAGINATION OF A STRANGER VOX! I would have died if that little detail wasn't right!-(Juan)**

 **-At least you survived?-(Vox)**

 **-We will talk later.-(Juan)**

 **-** I…ah…um...it looks good?-(Juan)

Blake still had the look of horror in her face.

-If it makes you feel better, it only twitched very little. If it weren't for my Faunus vision, I would have not spotted it.-(Juan)

Blake slowly looked up. She looked like she was ready to kill a witness.

-You tell no one of this. If someone figures it out, i'm making your next four years of your life miserable, you understand?-(Blake)

-I was just trying to help! What if someone else found out about your heritage? Why are you even hiding your heritage?-(Juan)

-Your help is unappreciated.-(Blake)

With that, Blake turned around to walk back to the ball room.

- **Well, that could have gone better.-(Juan)**

 **-You just made your life harder. Congrats.-(Vox)**

Juan walked back to find Weiss, Ruby, and Yang arguing, with Jaune not knowing what to do to stop them. Juan just told Jaune to go back to his Sleeping bag, went to the light switch, and turned the lights off. He was done for tonight.

 **Line Break**

When seven O'clock came, everyone was woken up to Nora cheerfully calling out "It's Morning!" at the top of her lungs. Having been an Otaku in his past life, Juan was no stranger to lack of sleep due to excessive binge watching of his favorite series. When he came to remnant, he did not bother to change his past sleeping habits from his last life, which earned him light purple rings around his eyes. However, instead of binge watching anime, he instead practiced instruments to be able to use sound samples in his future music. Right now, he was able to successfully recreate his favorite music tracks from his memories in his scroll with help from Vox, and was able to play the guitar, piano, saxophone and violin at a medium level. With further practice, he might be able to get an animator to help him recreate his favorite shows for people to watch. Would they be surprised to see a world without Grimm? How would they react to a world without aura? Would they hate _Attack on Titan_ , or _Tokyo Ghoul_? All of these questions irregularly swam across Juan's mind, yet he pushed them back in order to focus on initiation.

 **-Should I use my semblance? It is my trump card, and it would be a pain to fight Cinder with ear muffs.-(Juan)**

 **-Well, you should only use it if you are being pushed or need to save someone. Other than that, the semblance would be overkill to use on only Grimm. –(Vox)**

 **-Will do. The woods shouldn't be much of a challenge, but I kind of want to let out the Howl.-(Juan)**

 **-Just make sure no one is around, you could potentially hurt other students.-(Vox)**

 **-When am I not careful? - (Juan)**

 **-Remember when you crashed the Priest's car? - (Vox)**

 **-I was six! In a past life!-(Juan)**

 **-Yes, and you said that you were a very responsible young man…-(Vox)**

With that, he took out his headphones and gloves, closed his locker, and started to walk for the cliff where the initiation was going to happen. On his way, he found Jaune trying to flirt with Pyrrha, completely ignoring Weiss. However, Weiss was making it really hard for him.

-Do you even know who she is?!- (Weiss)

-A very beautiful woman? - (Jaune)

Pyrrha giggled. Weiss just got angrier.

-She is Mistral's four time champion!-(Weiss)

-So she is a strong, beautiful woman?-(Jaune)

Even more giggles. Wow, he was destroying anything Weiss threw at his with ease. Still, with Weiss about to explode, it wouldn't be safe for Jaune in another 5 minutes.

-What Weiss is trying to say is that Pyrrha is the strongest student in all of Mistral. So strong that she actually made it to the cover of Pumpkin Pete.-(Juan)

Jaune's eyes widen.

-Really!?Only really good athletes make it to the cover! - (Jaune)

-Yes, though they aren't very healthy.-(Pyrrha)

-Ether way, it is time for initiation. We better hurry up to the cliff or we are going to be late. Nice meeting you, and good luck on initiation. Let's go Jaune-(Juan)

With a final hand wave, Juan and Jaune left for the cliff. He was going to pass, make it into a team, and save beacon of its demise. Nothing was going to stop him.

 **Line break**

When the teens arrived at the top, Goodwitch was nervous under her neutral face. The sensors in the woods were showing an abnormally large congregation of Grimm in the vicinity in the temple. However, there was only the F-ranked Beowulf and D-ranked Ursa, so there was no real reason to cancel the initiation. The only high ranking Grimm was the occasional C-ranked Ursa Major, one B-ranked Deathstalker, a B-ranked King Taijitu, and a B-ranked Nevermore. However, she had the second and third years on standby if anyone got hurt. She would have gotten the fourth years if they weren't all currently off campus getting firsthand experience on missions year-round with Huntsmen as a requirement to pass. She had upperclassmen team's protecting a quadrant of the forest, and told them to stay on hold until the students were out of the fight or if an A-ranked Grimm or higher got involved, in which they would help the first years fight or fall back. This did not mean teachers would not participate. Professor Oobleck was right next to her with Professor Port. Ms. Peach was in her lab making emergency aura transfusion packets. They were to remain on standby until needed. If things came to worse, even Ozpin would come in to fight. This was going to be tense, and they needed everyone's help if no one was to get seriously injured, or worse. Now if only Ozpin did some of the paperwork, then maybe she wouldn't be as stressed...

 **Line break**

When Juan got close to the cliff, a sudden chill went down his spine. The forest looked peaceful, yet the negativity flowing out of it made you think twice about going in. The strange part was that the only people that could sense negativity were the veteran hunters, due to their long exposure to it when going on missions, yet right now Juan could clearly feel it. This ether meant that the forest was filled to the brim with Grimm, or that a single S-rank or higher just entered the forest.

- **Vox, what's happening in the forest?! The negativity is so bad even I can sense it.-(Juan)**

 **-It seems that there's thousands of Grimm out there. Nothing too bad, but try not to fight in narrow spaces or you will get caught. I suggest you to race to the clearing before you fight anything.-(Vox)**

 **-Should we tell the teachers?-(Juan)**

 **-They most likely already know. Just concentrate on passing and help anyone on the way.-(Vox)**

 **-Got it.-(Juan)**

 **-Oh, one more thing. If things do get hairy, call Velvet for backup. She is the only one that knows how to use your semblance, and we might need the extra power.-(Vox)**

Juan only nodded. He knew what using his semblance meant, so he hoped it didn't come to that. Stepping on his launch pad, he tightened his gloves for the fight. Ozpin, having seen everyone on the pads, bean to speak.

-Today, you shall begin initiation. Your task shall be to retrieve a relic from the temple inside the forest. This task shall require all of your talents, skills, and sheer determination, so do not hesitate to give it your all, or you will fail. It is in your best interest to group up with someone you work well with, and the sooner the better. That being said, the first person you do eye contact with shall be your partner for the rest of the year. However, one of you shall not have a partner. They will be later placed into a team, so if you find yourself partner less, do not worry. Get into your launching positions, and Godspeed to you all.-(Ozpin)

Juan had taken the first launch pad, so he was going first. He was flung hundreds of feet into the air. His flight let him see the temple, which was about 2 miles to the north, about a 12 minute jog. He decided to try to go as far as possible by snapping his fingers behind him, but it did little to help him get farther. When he got close to the treetops, he decided to apply Aura to his hands and nails to dig into the tree bark, slowing him down. He then jumped down the tree, and began to run towards the temple. On his way, he met several Beowulf's, two of which were alphas. They charged at him from all sides, some jumping for good measures. He just crossed his arms

-My name is Juan Diego Scarlentina, and I shall be your DJ for today.-(Juan)

With that, he swung both arms as hard as he could while snapping his fingers. The Beowulf's fell to the ground, clutching their ears, and some even died with black blood coming out of their ears.

-Just a heads up: you have entered my dancefloor.-(Juan)

 **The Semblance will be revealed next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end! The semblance will finally be revealed. Keep in mind his semblance was self-tailored, so it doesn't really reflect his soul per-say. Just a heads up, I don't plan to mess around with the teams...too much. Now on with the show!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **Initiation Hill**

Ozpin was worried. With the increased number of Grimm, his fear of someone getting hurt increased, this is why he gave the green light to Ms. Goodwitch's plan and use of the upperclassmen. However, he felt something was off. Grimm shouldn't be so packed; it just wasn't in their nature. If they were packed, it meant a catastrophe was about to happen, or that someone had led them there. Whichever it was, Ozpin was sure this was still at a manageable level for the first years…if they worked together. If they chose to go at this task in pairs, they surely would fail.

Right now was the time to observe, however, so he decided to see the progress of the students. They all seemed to have a partner that augmented each other's weakness, just as planned. For example, Ms. Xiao Long should help Ms. Belladonna open up to other people, as well as Ms. Belladonna help Ms. Xiao Long with stealth and tact. They all seemed to be advancing at a reasonable pace…except for Mr. Scarlentina. It seems that he was left without a partner, thus slowing down his progress. Too bad really, he would have been a perfect match with almost everyone. The only exception would have been Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Valkyrie. They would have been out of control of most people, yet Mr. Scarlentina would only add fuel to the fire with his outgoing attitude making them simply…unmanageable.

He should be alright, however. After all, he is being supervised by his sister.

-Ozpin?-(Goodwitch)

-Yes?-(Ozpin)

-Do you really think it was a good idea to put Ms. Scarlentina in charge of her brother's safety? She seems to be shy and quiet most of the time, and her fighting is only average. Wouldn't it be better to place a stronger team to protect the only student without a partner?-(Goodwitch)

-Let I ask you this; did you read her transcript last year?-(Ozpin)

-Of course I did. However, the skills written on the paper and her actual skills were not the same, so I disregarded them as overestimation. She may be good, but not good enough to merit her famed nickname of "Dawn" - (Goodwitch)

-They were 100% true.-(Ozpin)

Ms. Goodwitch gave his a confused look.

-Ozpin?-(Goodwitch)

-She just didn't have her trusty partner with her, that's all.-(Ozpin)

 **Back With Juan**

 **-How much farther, Vox?-(Juan)**

 **-Your halfway there.-(Vox)**

 **-You're kidding, right? It's been nonstop fighting for the last half hour, I must have gotten at least closer.-(Juan)**

 **-Like you said, it's been nonstop fighting, not non-stop running. If you don't hurry up, you might end up being partner less. Even worse, you might end up without dust to power your weapon. If that happens, you're going to have to use you semblance to fight, making your secret public.-(Vox)**

 **-I better hurry up then.-(Juan)**

With a grunt, Juan decided to ignore the Grimm behind him in order to run. Contrary to popular belief, he did have to aim the soundwaves at his enemies, which would slow him down. He needed to find a partner or help fast, or he might not make it to the temple before sundown. If that happened, he would then be forced to use his semblance, which would mean trouble. As he hurried to the temple, he came across pieces of snake skin and smg bullets, meaning Ren and Nora partnered up already. He then came across a burning tree, which meant Weiss and Ruby are partnered as well. As he ran he began fear all of the first years were already partnered. That would mean he would have to do initiation alone. As he thought of this, the Beowulf's chasing him suddenly stopped to howl. Juan thought for about five seconds that they had given up when he saw dozens of Beowulf's, including Alphas, join the chase.

- **What the hell did I do to them!?- (Juan)**

 **-You did kill about 80 of them back there.-(Vox)**

 **-It doesn't mean that ALL the Beowulfs in the FOREST have to chase me in bloody vengeance!-(Juan)**

 **-You did chose to be a wolf Faunus due to their pack mentality.-(Vox)**

 **-That should have been wolfs, not Grimm!-(Juan)**

 **-Oh, stop whining and LOOK OUT!-(Vox)**

Juan ducted just in time to dodge the swipe of an Ursa that also joined the chase. Looking back, he also saw Ursa majors and even more Beowulfs joining the fray. He felt bad for whoever was going to help him. Unnoticed by him however, his sister Velvet was tree hopping right behind him, avoiding the Grimm altogether. She still wouldn't understand why he didn't like to tree hop like her to avoid Grimm. Every time she would ask, he would mumble something about "Ninjas" and "Believe it".

 **At the Temple**

-The mission was to get a relic and go back. We don't have to fight the Grimm.-(Blake)

Back at the temple, the future team RWBY and JNPR had just decided to retreat with the relic instead of wasting their time fighting the Grimm.

-Run to fight tomorrow, I can get behind that.-(Jaune)

-Lets hurry up then, the ice won't hold it much longer.-(Weiss)

True to her words, the ice holding back the Deathstalker was cracking, and she only had enough ice dust for only one more encasement.

-Do you guys hear that?-(Blake)

They all looked around in confusion, until they felt a rumble. It was like if they were in the way of a…

-Is that a stampede!?- (Yang)

Trees in the distance were being toppled down by the dozen, each one cracked by what seemed to be a river of shadows. This was bad. Both teams combined didn't have the equipment or stamina to fight that horde off, even with Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang going all out.

-We have to go, NOW!-(Ren)

The teams started to run back through the valleys which lead back to the school. It may have been cleared of tree, but it took twice as long to get to the temple and back to school using that route, which was why they were advice to not take this route unless space was necessary. Besides, the forest was separated from the valley by a mountain, which made it too long of a trip to make while on a time limit. At least now it was clear of Grimm.

 **Two minutes later**

Juan burst into the clearing. He was looking around for anyone who might help him, but it seemed they had just left, indicated by the giant Deathstalker on ice… which was cracking. Well damn.

He took a look at the temple, and saw that all the relics were taken. Seeing this, he got ready to run. Just as he was about to leave however, a crack was heard, followed by a weird inhuman screech. To Juan's horror, the Deathstalker had just joined the fray.

- **Vox, do you think I can win without my semblance?-(Juan)**

 **-Right now? Your chances are slim do nonexistent. It seems that we will have no choice.-(Vox)**

 **-Right, begin the preparation.-(Juan)**

 **-Got it. Soul pacers have been released.-(Vox)**

Juan then took a look around the plain. While he was in thought, the Grimm had surrounded him, leaving no room for running. With a bitter smile, he got into his fighting stance.

 **~Aura Overdrive~**

 **Cliff**

The battle with the Nevermore had been simple. With Nora and Yang slamming it to the ground, Blake and Ren clipping its wings, Jaune shoving it to the wall, Weiss using her last of her ice keep it in place, and finally Ruby and Pyrrha running up the cliff with the Nevermore to decapitating it, it had been relatively simple to kill the B-ranked Grimm. Just as Ruby and Pyrrha were about to get down and celebrate, they saw it. In the distance was the same mob of Grimm they had ran away from. From the cliff, it looked like a small lake, easily half a mile in diameter. In the center however, there seemed to be a hole, like seeing the eye of a hurricane from up top.

-Guys, you got to see this. It might be too soon to celebrate.-(Pyrrha)

With Weiss' help, all of the teens were able to reach the top without any problems. Once they saw what they had just dodged when they ran however, they were in a mix of awe and fright. Nora especially had gone really quiet, hiding her face behind Ren's arm.

-What the hell is that!-(Jaune)

-That, my friend, is the Grimm.-(Ren)

-I've never seen so many in my life!-(Yang)

-Do you think we… stirred them up?-(Jaune)

-That number is on a scale larger than we can stir. Besides, they seem to be hunting something.-(Weiss)

-What could they be hunting so badly it requires that many Grimm to finish off?-(Ruby)

-Whatever it is there hunting, it's inside the circle. - (Blake)

-We better hurry then, we don't want to get caught in a chase of that scale.-(Pyrrha)

-What if it's another student? Shouldn't we go check if they need help?-(Ruby)

-We were the last ones to leave the temple because there were no more relics on the stands when we left. That means that we will be the last team to the cliff. - (Weiss)

Everyone was convinced by that logic, and started to head towards the school which was right behind them. However, if they had just stayed there for another minute, they would have seen a small flash of light in the center of the storm flickering on and off.

 **Cliff**

When Team RWBY and JNPR got back to the cliff, they saw hundreds of students, not just the first years. Behind them were two second years. One was a green giant, while the other was a silent fox Faunus. They seemed to have been following them during initiation, which spooked the teams except for Weiss. She just seemed to be irritated that people would "stalk" her during initiation. The giant and the fox joined up with a teen with a beret, and seemed to be looking for someone. They were just about to leave to the ballroom when Ruby remembered.

-Yang, do you see Juan anywhere?-(Ruby)

Yang got a slight twitch on her face.

-No, why do you ask?-(Yang)

-I don't see him anywhere. He promised that if we weren't teamed up, he would wait at the cliff for each other at the cliff to introduce each other's partners, wolf's honor. He wouldn't break a promise like that on purpose.-(Ruby)

As much as Yang hated to admit it, Ruby had a point. Juan may break some minor promises, but when it came to his promises in "wolf's honor", you might as well set it in stone. One time he forgot one of the blueprints for crescent's sniper calibration at a café, and Ruby was about to break down. He promised in wolf's honor to get it back no matter what the cost. At first Yang thought he was going to give up in about 2-3 days, and then she would go and beat the hell out of him for making her sister cry, yet he went a whole week searching for it. After that, he disappeared for three days. Even his family didn't know where he was. He came back on the fourth day with a few cracked ribs and dozens of bruises, but he had the blueprint in one hand and a giant smile on his face. Apparently, some shady people had taken a hold of it and tried to sell it to a weapon shop owner. Luckily the owner knew of Ruby's Crescent due to her and Juan being regulars, and decided to contact Juan. Juan tracked them down and got into a fight. He lost badly, but was able to steal the blueprints back when they weren't looking. When Ruby saw him, she hugged him while crying, telling him how much of an idiot he was, which made him pass out due to the cracked ribs. Since then, whenever something important comes up, Ruby makes him promise in Wolf's Honor to make him keep the promise.

-Don't worry, we'll just ask Ms. Goodwitch. She must have the list of all of those who came back. Im sure he's just trying to convince his partner to introduce him or herself.-(Yang)

They walked up to Ms. Goodwitch, who was by the edge looking at the forest. She looked very worried, so much in fact that she seemed to have made scratches on her whip using only her right hand's nails without her even knowing it. In her left hand was a now cracked clipboard, listing all of the names of the students.

-Ms. Goodwitch?-(Ruby)

She stayed quiet. She seemed to have not heard her.

-Ms. Goodwitch?-(Yang)

She still didn't respond.

~Ms. Goodwitch! ~

Started out of her trance, she tried to compose herself as quickly as possible.

-I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Was there anything you needed?-(Goodwitch)

-Yes, i'm trying to find my friend. His name is Juan Diego Scarlentina. Have you seen him?-(Ruby)

Goodwitch took a look at her clipboard, and sighed.

-He still hasn't come back. It seems that he was the only student without a partner, so no relic was left for him. However, his surveyor hasn't called for backup, so he must be safe in the woods.-(Goodwitch)

Ruby's and Yang's eyes opened up in horror.

-You need to get him out of there; there is a massive horde of Grimm in the forest! There isn't even a relic left! Last time we saw the Grimm horde, they were in a hunt! He doesn't have much time left!-(Ruby)

Goodwitch's eyes opened in shock. She grabbed a radio on her hip and made a call.

-Calling in Velvet, calling in Velvet, do you hear me? - (Goodwitch)

There was no response. Goodwitch started to bark.

-Velvet! Velvet! Answer me Monty damn!-(Goodwitch)

She then changed the station.

-Calling all staff! This is a Red-class emergency! Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port are requested at site in five minutes!-(Goodwitch)

-What happened?-(Ruby)

-Juan's overseer Velvet has lost her radio. This means her ether damaged it in a fight, or it has fallen. Thankfully, her camera is still giving feed, so it should be easy to track her down. In each case, however, Juan has no idea of the upcoming hoard, so an evacuation is needed. All of the other students have finished, so it's up to the teachers to go.-(Goodwitch)

-Wait, so he's out there all alone!?- (Ruby)

-Most likely. I would like to ask you to stay at the cliff. The staff will go all out, so there will be no time nor place for first years. - (Goodwitch)

-But I want to…-(Ruby)

-Of course Ms. Goodwitch.-(Yang)

-But, but…-(Ruby)

-Ms. Rose, it would be best if you listen to your teachers. We are Hunters for a reason you know.-(Ozpin)

Ruby and Yang turned around to see Ozpin and two other teachers behind them. One, a tall lanky man with green hair, seemed to be dressed up for an archology expedition, while the other, a rotund man with grey hair and an impressive mustache, looked like he was about to go on a fox hunt. The all had serious faces, and their weapons were out. The green haired man had what seemed to be an extendable thermos, while the rotund man had a shotgun-axe.

-Do we have the coordinates?-(Green hair)

-Ready. Has everyone packed your gear? Good. Ready for extraction Ozpin.-(Goodwitch)

-Best of luck to you all. I'll stay back for defense. Don't be afraid to play rough, just get the job done.-(Ozpin)

~Understood~

With that, Goodwitch broke off a piece of the edge and levitated it for a quick ride towards Juan's last coordinates. She climbed on and she urged herself to hurry, lest it be too late for Juan and Velvet.

 **Temple**

I'm exhausted. I had been fighting by pushing aura to his finger nails so that they would harden, but the amount of Grimm was just massive. I was in a sorry state, with my middle finger dislocated and nails either bleeding or broken. My body was cut and bruised, with a lot of soreness everywhere The Deathstalker had been taken care of easily with the sound waves, but once the biggest Grimm died, the smaller ones lost order and attacked me altogether. I still needed 2 more minutes to activate my semblance, and even if I did last that long, my semblance would only increase my strength and speed by two. I would pass out after using my semblance for three minutes max due to my injuries. If only Velvet were here. She was the only one who has ever used my semblance, and she actually became a pro at it. Her semblance would only add more power to the mix too. It would always end in a light show.

-Juan! - (Velvet)

Aw great, now I was hallucinating her in my final moments!

-Juan! - (Velvet)

Wonder how she would feel if she knew her brother died at initiation. Would she be devastated? Would she be Ashamed? Would she be Angry? Forget just her, how would his whole family feel!?

-Juan, I'm right behind you!-(Velvet)

Yes, how I wished she would come in and try to help him, but that would be suicide. Who in their right mind…?

I turned around.

-Wait, you're really here!?- (Juan)

Right behind me was Velvet. Her battle outfit was ripped, her bag was gone, and her camera was hanging on her neck with a few scratches. She was panting hard, but otherwise seemed to be okay. She noticed my flickering, which meant I was getting ready for battle.

-How much longer till you activate your semblance? - (Velvet)

-About a minute. Do you think we can last that long?-(Juan)

-Of course. Just leave it to me-(Velvet)

With that, she made a bag out of light which turned into a mini-gun. I will never understand why they were called that when they are so massive, but I was glad they were invented. She started spraying them with bursts of light bullets, making the ground black with Grimm blood. While she was shooting, I began to focus aura on my throat to make myself louder while taking a deep breath.

-Juan! You are up!-(Velvet)

She then made earmuffs for herself with light and put them on and gave thumbs up. I then did what came naturally to me. I howled while amplifying it with my headphones.

-AAAAAAAA-WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-(Juan)

The attack was devastating. Most of the Grimm fell to the ground stunned, and Velvets earmuffs cracked and fell. Thankfully, she wasn't hurt. Better yet, time was up.

 **-Juan, we are at 100%, transfer possible!-(Vox)**

-Velvet, are you ready?-(Juan)

She held Juan's hand.

-Ready. - (Velvet)

~Remix! ~

There was a burst of light which blinded everything around them. When the light cleared, Velvet was covered in bright white light. She was floating a foot of the ground, and had hundreds of small orbs orbiting around her, each of them morphing into weapons. The light around her then converted into transparent angel wigs, with a halo on her head to boot. She had finally reached her remix.

 **Fifteen Years Ago; White Space**

-Hey Vox, would it be possible to have a semblance that helps others? – (Juan)

-I don't see why not. What do you have in mind? - (Vox)

\- I was planning on having my semblance help them surpass their semblance's limits, and maybe even evolve into an even stronger one if possible.-(Juan)

-I wouldn't do that. - (Vox)

-Why not? - (Juan)

-Well, you know that a semblance is the manifestation of one's soul right? If you change that, their soul might become in disarray, and even be harmed to an irreparable state. And even if the change is successful, they would have a complete attitude change due to the changes in their soul. - (Vox)

Juan thought for a minute.

-Hey Vox, would everyone in remnant have a guardian angel? - (Juan)

-Of course! They are also human; therefore need help against sin and temptation. Why do you ask? - (Vox)

-I was thinking if maybe their angel might store the second semblance. Should be possible right? - (Juan)

 **Back to the Present**

Juan remembered his first time he used his semblance. He told everyone he could not use it, and asked Velvet for assistance after school so he could test it out in private. What he didn't know was that Qrow had heard of the training and was tailing him to supervise him so he wouldn't hurt himself or Velvet. When Juan used his semblance after many "tries", Velvet was surprised to find that she was the one getting changes. After more trials, they figured out three restrictions: 1) the person must be in good standings with Juan, 2) the person must receive physical contact from Juan before able to activated 3), and the person must be open to the changes. If all three are not met, then they won't be able to activate it no matter what. What made the semblance so great, however, was that anyone that has had their second semblance activated can enter their own mindscape. This was helpful for the person's memory, giving them access even their first memories. And while not proven yet, it might even open conversation between person and angel.

In the present, Velvet was obliterating the Grimm. Her normal semblance was to make a weapon out of light and copy some moves, but with remix, her semblance changed. Not only could she now make any object, she was able to mold light itself. She also had a major boost in strength and speed, and could now "levitate" by making light under her feet solid.

She flew across the clearing, using many old weapons she had gotten from a trip to the museum. She would make literal gashes out of light in the air, and would send them flying to the hoard. Juan didn't even bother to help, focusing instead on maintaining his semblance on Velvet and occasionally dogging an unseen Beowulf. Black blood had covered Velvet and Juan, but they didn't mind. After all, it should come off with a wash.

-Velvet, finish them!-(Juan)

Velvet turned around and nodded. She then proceeded to lift herself up 15 feet into the air with her arms spread wide and her legs crossed. She then made a golden thrown in which she sat, and made behind her a giant golden gate.

- **Gates of Babylon.-(** Velvet)

The gate opened, and every weapon she had ever copied came out towards the Grimm. The Grimm never stood a chance. One was impaled by a lance, while the other was decapitated by a chain. Dozens more suffered a similar fate, and in a few seconds it was over. Hundreds of swords, lances and arrows had been used, and hundreds of Grimm had been killed.

She then landed back on earth, ending her remix and surveying the land in front of her for Grimm.

- **Juan, the injuries have been put off as much as possible. Beginning force shutdown - (Vox)**

 **-Vox, you make me sound like a robot. - (Juan)**

 **-Moving all aura capabilities to healing. - (Vox)**

 **-Actually, I have a better idea.-(Juan)**

Juan then fell on his back onto the dirty grass stained with Grimm blood. His conscious was starting to fade.

-Hey Velvet, can you give me a piggy-back ride? I know im not a kid anymore, but I'm too tired to move.-(Juan)

Velvet started to turn around.

-Do you really want all of the first years to see you carried back by…Juan!? Answer me Juan! – (Velvet)

Juan had just passed out. Velvet started to reach for her Radio, but noticed it wasn't there. It must have fallen off when in battle.

-Damn it! Hold on Juan, I'll get you back in an hour at most! - (Velvet)

She then carried Juan unto her back, and started to run. While not as fast as before, she was still able to outrun any stray Grimm due to her strong legs. Being a bunny Faunus had its perks.

After 15 minutes of running, she saw what seemed to be a small floating island with Ms. Goodwitch, Pr. Oobleck, and Mr. Port going at full speed towards the temple. She started to call out for the teachers.

-Over here! Over here! Ms. Goodwitch, Pr. Oobleck, Mr. Port! Over here! - (Velvet)

They weren't listening! She looked around for anything to grab their attention. She noticed Juan's headphones and quickly took them off his head and put them on her head. She then gave a shout with aura in her throat into the headphones.

-OVER HERE! - (Velvet)

The shout had too much of an effect, having shot a sound burst at the island. Luckily, Ms. Goodwitch took control of her island and proceeded to fly towards Velvet and Juan. She was about to give the biggest lecture to Velvet when she saw Juan. He was covered in purple bruised and multiple gashed in his body. His blood had actually started to lightly stain Velvet's cloths, which could only mean he had run out of aura.

-Velvet quickly, get on, we might not have much time! - (Goodwitch)

She then turned around to the other teachers.

-Start an Aura transfusion; try to heal the outer wounds. Take priority on the bleeding ones.-(Goodwitch)

Velvet then noticed that his wounds weren't closing up, and started to tear up with horror in her face. She was about to go hysterical when Oobleck hit her in the back of her neck, knocking her out. He started to heal Velvets bruises, while Port focused on Juan, due to his bigger aura pool. He managed to close all the cuts, but Juan had started to go pail, making Port think that not all bleeding was external.

-Curses, he has internal bleeding! - (Port)

Goodwitch only grimaced, and started to accelerate even more. Even with the speed increase, however, she wasn't sure she was going to make it in time.

Oobleck then stated helping Port with healing Juan while giving an order on the radio.

-Pr. Peach, prepare an operation room, we'll need aura infusers for internal bleeding.-(Oobleck)

-Ready and on standby! - (Peach)

 **3 hours later**

Ozpin was in his tower, with a glass of wine in his hand.

This year's entrance exam has been a disaster, so much team assignments had been moved to the next day. This much Ozpin knew. While it hasn't happened in 34 years, beacon had a custom to wait a day if a student was very injured or died so they can have a day of mourning. Even though everyone passed, it didn't mean everyone made it safely. The new student Juan Diego was gravely injured to the point his aura had run out trying to heal him. Even though he had passed the worst, he was still in critical condition. His friends had been devastated when they got the news; especially Ms. Schnee, due to her convincing everyone that there was no one on the field effectively delaying backup. Juan's sister had tried to put a brave front for everyone, but ended up breaking after two hours, so much her team had to take her away. However, none was as hurt as Ms. Rose. She had started to have a breakdown in front of everyone, and not even her sister was able to console her. She had started to demand to see him, and just a few moments ago I gave the permission. It had become clear he might not survive the night. She then ran towards the infirmary, dragging everyone with her. I only hope Juan would forgive me. I already have too many people in my memory with their names written in blood. I don't think I could bear another.

 **Infirmary Room**

In a white bed was Juan. His wounds had been closed, but his usually tan skin was pale. He was connected to an aura support system to help his own Aura jumpstart and recover, an IV, and had a standard heart monitor next to it. Surrounding him has all of team RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY with looks of sadness and remorse. They had just been allowed to enter, yet reality really sunk in once they saw him. Ruby then spoke up.

-Juan, wake up. You need to wake up. Please Juan, you need to hear about my partner. We promised didn't we? It was even in wolf's honor. Please Juan, I know this is nothing for you. I've seen you take worst from Yang, so please get up.-(Ruby)

She then started to get louder.

-Who else is going to nerd out with me in weapon design!? Who else is going to join me in class and goof off!? Who else is going to go with me to get ice cream and cookies at 3 in the morning with me?! Please Juan, I'm begging you!-(Ruby)

Everyone at that point had started to tear up, but the three hardest cries were from Ruby, Weiss, and Velvet. Ruby was because she did not want to lose someone else like her mom. Weiss was because she blamed herself for convincing everyone of leaving. Velvet was because she was his older sister, someone who had spent countless memories with him, and because she was the cause he used too much of his aura.

Ruby then kneeled next to his hand and held it in her own. Her desperation was becoming more and more apparent.

-Please Juan, wake up! I'll buy you all the root beer you want! I won't finish all your cookies again! I'll even share with you my strawberries, but please just wake up! Don't leave me! - (Ruby)

The surrounding friends just began to break down. While most of them had barely met him, they knew he and Velvet had held back the hoard, which incidentally gave them enough time to get to school safely. Not only that, he had given a sort of power up to Velvet to finish the hoard off, yet that had cost him his entire Aura. Everyone had a different view of him, yet none negative. Jaune held him in awe. Blake found newborn respect for the man. Pyrrha saw him as the role model huntsman. Nora thought he would have been a great friend. Ren believed that another great man had been almost taken by the Grimm. Velvet saw him as an adorable brother she wanted to protect to the end, but failed. Yang apologized for all her cockblocks and believed that maybe he would have been a good first love to Ruby. Weiss believed his death was by her hand. But the most intense was Ruby's…

-Please Juan, I know you hate to see me cry! So please, wake up! I Love You!-(Ruby)

After shocking everyone with her statement, she began to sob into his hand uncontrollably.

If only they knew…

 **Juan's Mind; 30 Seconds Prior**

Juan had been relaxing watching reruns of his favorite Anime's when Vox came in.

 **-Juan, they're here. - (Vox)**

 **-Very well, then the shows about to start.-(Juan)**

 **-Just so you know, I still think you're an asshole.-(Vox)**

 **-How else am I supposed to explain that I can talk with you! I can't just go and say I talk to angels, now can I? They will think I am a freak! Plus, you know I'm a sadist!-(Juan)**

 **-Still makes you an asshole.-(Vox)**

 **-Whatever, just get in your position!-(Juan)**

Vox just left and began to amass aura. Meanwhile, Juan started to listen outside for any moment to interrupt the speeches outside his body.

-Please Juan, wake up! I'll buy you all the root beer you want! I won't finish all your cookies again! I'll even share with you my strawberries, but please just wake up! Don't leave me! - (Ruby)

 **-Wow, she really is getting into it. Just let her finish and I should be good to go.-(Juan)**

-Please Juan, I know you hate to see me cry! So please, wake up! I Love You!-(Ruby)

Juan's jaw opened to the ground. He did not expect that. Does this mean he missed his first confession!? Damn it, why does his first confession have to be when he could do nothing to respond!?

 **-Vox, stage two, go!-(Juan)**

With this, Vox elevated Juan's heart beat very rapidly. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly.

-Juan?!Juan! What's happening! - (Ruby)

-He is starting to convulse! Turn him on his side! - (Blake)

 **-Okay, now make me hibernate!-(Juan)**

To hibernate would be to make the body go into a deep sleep, so deep it would look like death to anyone around them. Suddenly, the heart monitor stopped beeping, and gave a flat line. Everyone outside was shocked. They weren't expecting to see his final moments, not after such a touching speech.

-Juan, no! - (Ruby)

-We need a Doctor! Doctor! - (Velvet)

Everyone was going wild. Juan just started giggling inside.

-Now Vox! Activate stage three!-(Juan)

Instantly, his teal aura surged forward and surrounded everyone. This was the most crucial part of his act. He needed to get this right. He regretted skipping his Aura molding class.

He made a body for Vox. In full teal, Vox has a sort of ethereal look. He was smiling to everyone to calm them down, but it just had the opposite reaction. Everyone thought it was Juan's ghost.

-...Juan? - (Ruby)

-It that really you, Juan? - (Velvet)

-It can't be, he looks like a kid.-(Coco)

While everyone began to murmur, Vox gave his prepared speech.

- **I am not Juan, for I am his Guardian Angel, Vox. I am responsible of him, and will be his guide to the afterlife. - (Vox)**

After hearing afterlife, Ruby began to panic.

-You mean, he going to die!?- (Ruby)

Everyone tensed up at "die". With Vox there, he might as well be the Grimm Reaper ready to take Juan away.

- **Not yet. He is still fighting. I have never seen such a stubborn person. He said something about "Wolf's Honor" and "Never make Ruby cry".-(Vox)**

When Vox said this, Ruby's face became red, and for a moment forgot what was happening as steam rose from her head. Yang just got pissed.

-So what's going to happen to him? - (Ren)

- **He will recover, have no doubt on that. However, I am more worried about you guys. You all will endure hardships like no other. Especially Ms. Rose. When I gave this piece of information to Juan, he went berserk, and even got his second wind. Do keep that in mind Ms. Rose. - (Vox)**

Ruby's face got even redder. Yang just got more pissed.

 **-Well, it is best for me to return and help Juan out in his awakening. He will most likely be sore for a few days, but that's to be expected. Oh, and if you have any questions, you can contact me through Juan.-(Vox)**

With that, Vox sunk back into Juan. After a few minutes, Juan's completion had started to return and his heartbeat returned to normal.

 **-And with that, mission is a success. Move the entire aura to healing. - (Juan)**

 **-Got it. Restoration should be done in fifteen minutes. It's just patches at best though, so don't push it. - (Vox)**

 **15 minutes later**

Everyone in the infirmary couldn't believe what they saw. To their credit, this is the first time they had heard of angels. However, they saw Juan's immediate recoveries, which lead them to believe everything was true. However, some were still not convinced. Mainly Yang. Though her disbelief was because she didn't believe Juan was good enough for one.

While everyone was discussing about what happened, Juan was slowly waking up.

 **Juan's Point of View**

While he was waking up, his body was sore. So sore in fact that he felt like a truck had run him over. His massive aura was all spent up, and he needed to go to the bathroom. Worst of all,

-GGGGGRRRRRRR- (Juan's stomach)

He was hungry. As his stomach growled, the people surrounding him turned to look at him. Each and every one of them was looking at him with what seemed the best "sweat drop" face he had ever seen, in and out of anime. To keep in appearance of him waking up, he decided to act innocent.

-Where am I?-(Juan)

With that single sentence, he unleashed untold pain…

~JUAN! ~

…to himself. Who would have thought being hugged by Ruby and Velvet would be so painful?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end! Sorry for all the delays, I've been editing previous chapters due to their spelling errors and bad grammar. This chapter will be shorted than the rest, but the next will be longer I swear! Anyways, on with the next chapter!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **The Next Day**

After his incident, Juan was checked by Ms. Peach, who played as school nurse. While she had been mentioned in the show, she never did do an appearance in RWBY, so it made him exited to meet her. So when Juan saw her, he was surprised to see a Deer Faunus Scientist. She had a white lab coat with a teal dust crystal stitched on the back, which was the only thing you saw other than her black boots, because she was an **actual** responsible scientist, not like the ones you see in TV with their coat open or no coat at all or with their long hair down, safety hazards just asking to happen. Her short light blue spiky hair was combed to the side, but her sides were close-shaved, giving her a steam punk look, which surprisingly did not go bad with her deer horns on her head or her deer ears that were where her human ears would have gone. You would expect her color to be a type of skin shade due to her name, but apparently, her first name was Celeste, a lighter shade of teal and more on the blue side than the green. Just FYI, apparently my name was not a color because my dad said I reminded him of his grandfather, whose name was also Juan, so he decided to name me after him and not after a color. The Diego part came with my mother, who thought it was a nice second name. Anyway, Ms. Peach had seen my teal color scheme on my cloths, and suddenly decided I was her new favorite student. Not that I minded. Contradicting her calm and nice nature, it seemed she was the "Mad Scientist", a title she got by fighting off a pack of Beowulfs with a few ounces of dust and two glass beakers on her first school year. She was also kind of hot. She was more on the slim side, and was about 6'0", with a thin hourglass figure, but had legs for days. Anyway, she became interested on me after I survived night and made a full recovery in record time.

-Honestly, that was the first time I had ever seen someone heal so fast after having their aura depleted, especially one with internal bleeding. A Huntsman would take a full week to recover, and that's if they really push it. It really is a miracle your even alive.-(Peach)

- **I guess that if Velvet wasn't there, I would have died. I guess I owe her one for being alive.** I'm just thankful of being alive. - (Juan)

-Anyway, you should be able to leave, so I will leave you to change and get ready for team announcements.-(Peach)

-Wait, they haven't been announced yet? I thought they were supposed to be announced yesterday?-(Juan)

Celeste didn't really want for him to know that the school has a tradition to postpone the teams for mourning, which who let him know Beacon had given up on him. So she just said half a truth.

-Well, with you in the infirmary, Ozpin felt it was his fault things went so wrong, so he postponed the announcements until you were better. In a way, I guess I should thank you for the extra downtime. Anyway, team announcement is in about an hour, so you better get ready. - (Peach)

With that, Ms. Peach left the room. After she left, I started to change into one of my spare outfits with great care. While my cuts were healed, they were sensitive and could easily reopen with too much force, so it was wise for me to keep it easy. While I was taking off my hospital robe, however, the door opened and in came Ruby full force.

-Hey Juan, we came to pick you UP OH MY MONTY, WHY ARE YOU NAKED!-(Ruby)

Luckily, she had opened the door when only my back was exposed, so I wasn't really naked. However, I really needed to teach Ruby not to barge in without knocking.

-RUBY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! - (Weiss)

Surprisingly Weiss, who I didn't even see was right behind her, beat me to the punch and even dragged Ruby out by the hood. Once she shut the door, I changed as quickly as I could without aggravating my wounds too much, and opened the door. Outside, Weiss and Ruby was waiting for me in the hall. Ruby had her face covered by her hands, and through her fingers you could see her face was red. Weiss was giving her a cold look with her arms crossed. When I opened the door, both of them turned to my direction and entered the room without a word. I took the initiative to start a conversation.

-Ruby…- (Juan)

-Look, Juan, I sorry, it's just that I wanted to see you because I wanted to say sorry about making you pass out with my hug yesterday, so I rushed to the infirmary, and I was really excited, and I wanted to invite you to the team naming, so I forgot to knock, so I'msorryicameinsidewithoutknocking!-(Ruby)

Luckily, I was able to understand her due to the many years of Ruby exposure.

-Ruby, you're spouting gibberish. - (Weiss)

Weiss, not so much…

-Let us just go to the team naming, and don't mention this to anyone, especially Yang. She would kill me if she ever found out. - (Juan)

Right when I said that, I felt a chill down my spine.

 **Across Campus**

Yang was sitting down on a bench outside the auditorium. She had just finished drinking a canned juice when, all of a sudden, she crushed her can and had a strong urge to kill Juan.

-Huh, I guess he doesn't have to be present to piss me off. - (Yang)

And with that, she went into the auditorium for the team announcements, leaving behind a melted juice can and a now dented bench

 **Back With Juan**

After leaving the infirmary, we headed straight to the auditorium. We found out that chair had been assembled in three columns, each column four chairs wide, and that each chair had a name, most likely the name of people who passed. While searching for our names, we found a row with team RWBY's names.

-Well, it seems this is where we split up. See you after initiation. - (Juan)

Ruby smiled. As I turned around, she said…

-Good luck with your team! - (Ruby)

I froze. I totally forgot. Ozpin had said anyone without a team mate would have their team randomly selected! I gulped as I realized I could be suck with Cardin, or someone even worse who was never mentioned. On the flip side, I could be in team RWBY or JPNR. I just hope my luck was good. This was stressing me out!

-Th-thanks! - (Juan)

I left to find my seat, but to my surprise, there wasn't one for me. I tried to ask the staff about it, but I realized there was no teacher or faculty member present. While finding the lack of faculty a problem, my more pressing concern was the finding my chair. If I didn't have a chair, this meant one of two things.

 **-The faculty forgot to place my chair. Simple mistakes, everyone does it. The problem was the lack of faculty there to ask about the chair.**

 **-I failed the test. Technically, the task was to retrieve an artifact and bring it back, or join with a pair that already had the artifact. While I did do the trip, I didn't bring an artifact back or joined a two man team.**

While thinking of these options, the lights dimmed. I then heard a voice behind me.

-Mr. Scarlentina, can you please follow me back stage?-(Ms. Goodwitch)

-But, isn't the ceremony starting? - (Juan)

-I know.-(Ms. Goodwitch)

With this, she dragged me towards the back of the stage. The team assignment had started.

 **Third-person View**

The celebration had started as a typical graduation ceremony; with a speech. Ozpin had made a few remarks about how they were at an adequate fighting level, but they could always improve. After that, he started naming the teams. Like Juan had suspected, the chairs were arraigned so that the teams could leave the aisle easily, yet sit with their respective team. Throughout the whole ceremony, Ruby and friends were listening to try to see which team Juan would be, but he seemed he wasn't in one, since RWBY was the last team called upstage. While wondering where he was, Ozpin started to speak.

-I believe we have one last addition. While this has never been done before, I would like to introduce a new support unit, one made to help existing teams in their missions. While he will not be able to do his own missions until forth year, he will be able to help on missions other teams take if they deem them too risky for one team, yet too simple for two.-(Ozpin)

-May Juan Diego Scarlentina please come up. - (Ozpin)

From the back of the stage, Juan was pushed by Ms. Goodwitch towards the visible part of the stage, which resulted in him almost falling and a few giggles from the crowd. Clearly embarrassed, he tried to stand up straight, but still had a light flush in his face.

-Do to fighting off and surviving a horde of more than a hundred Grimm, I would like to nominate you to this position. While one of a kind, this will bring complications and hardships, others won't have to face. Even more, you will constantly have to adjust to multiple personalities and fighting styles, something others will guided into more gently much later on. I will only ask once. Do you believe yourself up to the task?-(Ozpin)

Juan took a deep breath.

-Yes, I do believe I can handle it. - (Juan)

With that, the crowd gave a respectful applause. While he walked off stage, Ms. Goodwitch came up to him.

-Meet Ozpin at his office after settling in your room. - (Ms. Goodwitch)

With that, she slipped him a piece of paper with the code to unlock his room into his right hand.

-Wait, I get my own room?-(Juan)

-Well, it's not really a room, more of a… sleeping accommodation.-(Ms. Goodwitch)

With that, Ms. Goodwitch walked off, brushing off what seemed to be dried stucco off her cape.

 **After Ceremony**

Juan stood in front of his door room. What was odd about his room was that it was away from the others and in a corner, the only room to the left of the stairs. Wondering why, he entered. His first impression was …cramped. The bed was sideways, next to a window, yet the room was so small, there was virtually no space between the walls where the bed was, making the room 8' by 10'. By perspective, that was about the size of a studio walk-in closet. Also, it seemed this room had remodeling due to the smell of stucco in the air. There was no closet, but below his bed were three drawers. The only plug ports were next to his bed and above it was the light switch.

In short, he was going to need to remodel. He needed to get rid of his bed, it was too clunky. Next, he was going to paint the walls. Teal would do very nice. Next, maybe bring in a small table for homework. For now however, he was going to unpack his cloths and meet Ozpin. But before he left, he took out a stencil and a can of teal paint. He placed the stencil on the roof, and sprayed on the design of a wolf howling to the moon.

Now it was his room.

 **Ozpin office-Ozpin-**

In his office, Ozpin was waiting for Juan to show up. He had been waiting for him to attend his school ever since he caught wind of Velvet Scarlentina, AKA Dawn. While her semblance may be spectacular, what interested him more was the semblance of Juan. Ozpin thought his semblance was to be a sort of battery, which helped power up Velvet's semblance. What he didn't know was that Juan gave her a powered up version of her semblance, which meant she actually had **two** , but because the semblances were so similar, they seemed to be the same one. The only reason Velvet didn't use her second semblance more often was because of the massive aura consumption. Until she grew her reserves to a full-fledged hunter, she would have to make due with her first semblance when Juan was not around.

What made Ozpin so interested in Juan was the possibility that Juan might be able to heal Amber, the fall maiden. With this, however, came the risk that he might not be able to heal her, yet still be associated. Either way, he would have to join forcefully if he were to be given the chance to help her.

Just as he served himself a second cup of coffee, a ding was heard, followed by Juan and Ms. Goodwitch walking thru the elevator doors. He seemed kind of nervous, and was standing next to the elevator as if asking permission to come in. With a nod, he called for Juan to sit down in one of his spare chairs, while Ms. Goodwitch stood behind him as a sort of guard.

After a few seconds, Ozpin decided. Inactivity was never his thing.

-Mr. Scarlentina, what is your favorite fairy tale? - (Ozpin)

 **Short, chapter, I know. I am fixing all the other chapters; I noticed that they had too many errors. Anyway, the real reason this chapter was so short was because it felt awkward to transition to the next Arc in the story. While this story does follow cannon somewhat, it will deviate at the start of third season. Thanks for the support!**

 **(~*-*)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **Juan's View**

Wait, they seriously wanted me to know about the Maidens? I mean, sure, I wasn't going to do anything bad with the information; though others could have had more sinister intentions. I relax the muscles I purposely tensed, and tried to reply like I was clueless.

-Well, now that you mention stories; my favorite is the story about the maidens. I don't know about you, but the idea that four beautiful women help you in a time of need does sort of appeal to me.-(Juan)

When I said maidens, they seemed to tense up. When they heard the reason, Ozpin smirked while Ms. Goodwitch gave me a glare.

-What, don't tell me you wouldn't like for four young handsome men to lend you a shoulder to cry on? You know you want it. Just imagine them close to you, all different yes, but just as alluring as the last, their words and skin like silk as they… - (Juan)

-MR. SCARLENTINA!-(Ms. Goodwitch)

While her glare did become much more profound, her faint blush ruined its effect. Meanwhile, Ozpin gave a small chuckle, and decided to retake the reign of the conversation.

-What if I told you that it's no fairytale, that the story is actually real? That there really was four maidens and a hermit?-(Ozpin)

I just laughed it off to keep up appearance. After a few seconds, I saw they weren't laughing, and took that as the queue to stop laughing.

-Wait, you're serious? - (Juan)

-Yes, indeed it's as real as me and you. - (Ozpin)

\- Are there any other fairy tales that are real? - (Juan)

-While I do not know, it's safe to assume that if one exists, than many more may as well be real. However, what I want to talk to you about is their lineage. - (Ozpin)

-Lineage? Does that mean that their daughters got their powers? That means there's a whole tribe of maiden's right?!- (Juan)

-Not exactly. When Ozpin said lineage, he meant their selected heir. When a maiden is on their deathbed, the last woman they have in mind becomes the next maiden. When this happens, the newly appointed maiden not only receives the power, but also the instructions on how to use the powers and any new techniques developed down the line. - (Ms. Goodwitch)

-When you said last woman, does it really mean last woman, or their most trusted woman? - (Juan)

-Sadly, it really means last woman. This means that on the off chance they are killed by a female assailant, they would inadvertently give their powers to their killer. This is why they need to be protected, to prevent the powers to fall onto the wrong hands. - (Ozpin)

-Well, that sucks. - (Juan)

-Indeed. - (Ozpin)

-Well, hate to break it to you, but I don't see how I would be of any use. I don't have that much strength, speed, skill, or intelligence to join your group of vigilantism. I'm not even a girl. I would understand if you would have extended the offer when I graduated, but not now. What could I possibly offer to you guys? - (Juan)

-First of all, your semblance. - (Qrow)

I turned around to see Qrow come in the room with a flask at hand and a slight blush on his face, showing he was drunk. His sloppy smirk on his face may have been inviting, but his eyes were cold as he faced me. I began to sweat.

-Qrow? You're a part of this?-(Juan)

-Yes, I am, but that's beside the point.-(Ozpin)

-So what about my semblance? - (Juan)

-Yes your semblance. From what Ozpin has gathered, your semblance lets you donate aura in an almost wasteful manner; So much, in fact that the normal limitations, set by aura cost, are no longer a hindrance. However, the part he doesn't know was that it can change the very base of the semblances. - (Qrow)

~It changes semblances!?~

Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were shocked at this revelation.

-Mr. Scarlentina, you better explain everything. Even the smallest detail could help save a life of a maiden. - (Ms. Goodwitch)

I just huffed. This was going to be a long night.

 **Next Morning**

Juan woke up to an alarm he had place in his scroll. His mind was drowsy from last night, having stayed up 'till five o' clock in the morning. When he came back, he placed his alarm to 8:30, and slept like a log. While he was used to running off little sleep, his performance at anything would drop slightly. That was one of the ways his family had found out about him staying up late at night. What they didn't know was that he was staying up to finish writing novels from his past life. He had decided to write the some of the more popular videogames and anime into books, which not surprisingly gave him a small amassed fortune. He went to the public bathroom in his floor with a bar of soap, towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a change of clothes. As he walked in, he didn't notice Cardin and his group leaving the bathroom. Cardin, being a jerk, decided to sneak back in when Juan was taking a bath, taking his cloths just outside his stall, and ran.

Juan, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of the situation which had just transpired outside. As he finished drying himself off with his towel in the stall, he reached out to find they had taken his cloths. He decided to go back to his room, wrapping his towel around his waist. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, an air horn blew really loudly inside one of the rooms. While the horn wasn't the problem, the people leaving the rooms were. More and more people came out their room and noticed Juan in just a towel.

The whole hall was quiet as they saw Juan walk across the hall, completely naked except for a small towel, with one of the best poker faces they had ever seen. No blush or twitch was even present in his face as both males and females just stared at him, making the 30 second stroll seem like an hour. Some of them didn't even register Cardin filming Juan in his scroll until Juan entered the room.

Juan just entered his room and shut the door, making it seem to everyone outside that the whole fiasco didn't even faze Juan. It was only after a few minutes after when the full gravity of the situation clicked in his mind that his face got atomic red. He decided to just change and go to class.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Juan was leaving his room with his uniform on, when he noticed hammering and sawing noises coming out of Team RWBY's room, so he knocked on their door.

Out came Ruby with a hammer in each hand and sawdust covering her everywhere. She grinned at him with a carefree smile, one he couldn't help but return. Her smiles were just that contagious.

-Hello Juan, welcome to the awesome room of team RWBY. Do you need anything? - (Ruby)

-Not much, just wondering what is it you're doing that requires saws and hammers. Are you guys remodeling?-(Juan)

-As a matter of fact, yes! Because there was no space for everything we brought, we decided to make bunk beds! Whacha think?-(Ruby)

Before him was the most unsafe bunkbeds he had ever seen. At least in the show they had seemed stable, but now, they were rocking from side to side like if they were going to topple over any second. It was a miracle they were even standing up, more so with Blake on top of one.

-Ruby, no offence, but your Bunk beds suck. I would help you, but I would be late for 9:00 class. Maybe after class I can come by and help? – (Juan)

Ruby blushed at this comment. She had long realized that while she may be an awesome artist and great weapon designer, she was hopeless with said application, as she was too clumsy. The opposite could be said about Juan. He was a great blacksmith and awesome bullet maker, but he left Ruby do more of the thinking. That's why he was able to help with the creation of Crescent Rose, and Ruby helped with Amp. While he knew enough about his weapon to fix it, it was still no enough to understand how it worked.

-Of course you can come this afternoon, a friend who helps will never be turned away! - (Ruby)

It was after Juan left that realization came to Weiss in cold horror.

-Ruby, don't we have first period at 9 as well? - (Weiss)

-Yeah, why? - (Ruby)

It was then that the same realization came to Blake and Yang.

-Theirs only ten minutes you dolt! Hurry, we don't want to be late! - (Weiss)

 **Across the Hallway**

Team JNPR was having a relaxing morning. Jaune was playing DUST (an imitation of the game JEWEL), Ren was meditating on his bed, Nora was eating pancakes on her bed, and Pyrrha was reading a book.

-Theirs only ten minutes you dolt! Hurry, we don't want to be late! - (Weiss)

Jaune looks up from his scroll and towards the clock above his door.

-Oh, there's only 10 minutes left till class.-(Jaune)

There was a profound silence as horror slowly reached their faces. They quickly got up from their respective area and started to run out the door. Jaune just hoped they weren't late.

 **Port's Class; Juan's View**

Just as the bell was about to ring, I, team RWBY and team JNPR walked in. While we hadn't had to run too much, we still needed to rush to class in an unorganized matter. When I entered, he couldn't help but stare at Pr. Port's mustache. It was just so disturbing to watch. When in the show, it had seemed he had no mouth and it was actually his mustache that talked. Sadly, it was still true in real life. An elbow to the rib courtesy of Yang shook me up enough to stop staring. As I took a seat behind team RWBY, I remembered on of the things I always had wanted to lean back at earth.

What the hell did Pr. Port say in his stories?

-Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey. - (Port)

So far the story follows canon.

-And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, is a safe haven in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teething with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen. Huntresses. - (Port)

The show couldn't prepare him for what seemed to be the cringiest moment in RWBY. He would never unseen that. It was so bad he actually couldn't hear the next few words Pr. Port said!

-Blab bla bla blab la, blab la bla blab. Ba bla Bab blab baba!-(Pr. Port)

This is going to become a problem if everything he hears about the lesson as a blab.

-Blab bla be, blab be ba story about a young, handsome man. Me! - (Pr. Port)

Oh good, his voice is back.

-Now when I was a young boy in my third year, I had been tasked to capture a boarbatusk and bring it to Beacon to show to class for a whopping 50 extra credit points on any assignment, including the final. While I had been enthusiastic to get a higher grade, my teammates were not as dedicated as me due to the fact that we had to supply our own cages, bullets, and travel expenses. Still, the reward was too tempting to resist, so I packed my bags for a week trip and went straight to forever fall. Before I left however, I approached by no other than Pr. Peach, who, at that time, was still a first year. She had thought my actions were foolish, and that it was not worth the risk. She pointed out that this was supposed to be a **team exercise** and that doing it alone was stupid and risky. By the end of the discussion, however, I had somehow managed to enlist her for my support and rescheduled my departure until spring break. We took that time to study on the best place to find a boarbatusk, and decided forever fall forest was the best place to search. While she was not the best fighter, she was extremely knowledgeable in plants and trees, which would make the forest one of the best places for "Home field advantage". That, paired up with my superb knowledge of Grimm, made us a force to be recon with.

The day we departed, a second year student had joined us because he needed the extra credit in Grimm studies. While Pr. Peach didn't want him to join, I jovially invited him to come along with us. At that time, I thought to myself" The more the merrier!" However, this was not the case. He was brash and rude to both me and Pr. Peach, and made the trip to Forever Fall very uncomfortable. When we reached Forever Fall, we started right away to set traps and establish a campsite. We would have finished early and actually started to hunt for the boarbatusk, yet the second year kept messing everything up. He left his rations in the ship, he broke his tent when setting it up, and he spilled the water I had collected on the firewood Pr. Peach collected, and was generally rude all the time. By the third day, things had deteriorated so badly the second year and Pr. Peach fought. While I did break it off, the second year left to clear his head. However, my gut feelings told me something was wrong the instant he left. After an hour had passed, I decided to look for him. Pr. Peach wanted to leave him out there and search for him in the morning to get back at him for acting ungentlemanly, but in the end I convinced her to help me in the search. We found him at night in a clearing fighting for his life. While he was a natural at fighting, the darkness had made it difficult to see, giving the Grimm the advantage they needed to bring him down. Peach and I quickly decided I was to attend to his injuries while she fought the Grimm due to her having excellent night vision. In the middle of her fight, her weapon broke, which prompted her to take out her trusty science beaker and fell all of the Grimm with extreme prejudice! Since then, she has had the nickname of the "Mad Scientist", thought I don't know where the mad part came from. I mean, it's perfectly healthy to laugh the stress away while killing Grimm! Anyway, we decided to retreat to camp and leave once when saw the second year was not going to heal in time and would be a hindrance to the mission.

By morning, he decided to thank us for saving him the day before and apologized to us for being so rude. I accepted the apology, and with a little nagging, so did Pr. Peach. And while it would take some time before we truly became friends, it was the state of a beautiful friendship! - (Pr. Port)

Right then, Ruby interrupted the story with a ridiculous amount of giggling. The story was just getting good!

-Ahem, at that moment, I recalled a saying my grandpa, who smelled distinctively of cabbage, said. "Peter, my boy, "he said to me, "you can get friends from the most rural and strangest of places, yet they are still friends. Make sure to treat them with care, respect, and honesty. Make sure to never forget that." - (Pr. Port)

-Pr. Port, if you don't mind me asking, who was the second year? - (Juan)

-Why, his name was Qrow Branwen! Excellent huntsman, yet we never did get rid of his brash attitude. - (Pr. Port)

-Wait, you mean Pr. Branwen was your friend?-(Juan)

This was a new development. I would have thought they were more than four years apart. I turned to Ruby to see if she got the memo. She…was balancing the pencil on the top of her lip, eyes squinting, and siting rigidly as if to impersonate Pr. Port. However, she was trembling slightly with the laugh she was trying to hold in.

-Ruby, did you know your uncle and Pr. Port were friends? - (Juan)

The pencil fell to the ground, her eyes opened wide, and she stopped trembling. In fact, the whole team Rwby stood still with their eye's wide open. Ruby slowly turned to look at Pr. Port with an I-got-caught-with-my-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look, and gave a few weak chuckles.

-You girls didn't listen to I word I said, didn't you?-(Pr. Port)

-Well…-(Ruby)

-I listened to the story Pr. Port! - (Weiss)

-Did you now? So then, what were the important parts of the story? - (Pr. Port)

She checked back on her notes, realizing that most of the things she wrote didn't have any helpful tidbits.

-Um, well, I mean, never go in without a plan? - (Weiss)

Port seemed to have placed an indifferent face, but in reality he was irritated.

-Mr. Scarlentina, would you be kind enough to offer her the help needed? - (Pr. Port)

My outer face was calm. Not even a bead of cold sweat. Inside, however, I was pancaking of the highest category.

 **-Vox, what the hell was the lesson about?!- (Juan)**

 **-I though he was just reminiscing about the past?!- (Vox)**

 **-Damn, what could be the answer? - (Juan)**

After a moment, Vox snapped his fingers.

- **Got it!-(Vox)**

 **-Seriously!? Tell me!-(Juan)**

 **-No time, just repeat what I say!-**

Back outside, only 3 seconds had passed.

-Well, before I do, I want Weiss to promise not to get angry at me.-(Juan)

Weiss turned to him, confused.

-Why would I get angry?-(Weiss)

-Just promise. - (Juan)

-Very well, I promise not to get angry. Now tell me the answer.-(Weiss)

-Well, if Pr. Port told us a story where he had trouble between two of his teammates, and initiation just passed, doesn't that mean that his story is for those who have problems with their team?-(Juan)

-I suppose so. What does that have to do with the moral thought?-(Weiss)

-Well, the way they fixed their problems was when the person in the wrong admitted to being wrong. Also, that the person forgiving was willing to see over the error and support the person being forgiven. So if he is angry at your team when he is giving the lesson, it means he ether suspects that your team dynamics are wrong or won't hold in stressful situation.-(Juan)

Weiss easily got angry.

-So you're accusing my team of having a fragile bond?-(Weiss)

Now that I think about it, I could use this moment to fix the problem with team Rwby before Weiss and Ruby have to argue.

-Well, it's to be expected. You only became a team two days ago. Also, you're missing the point that this story is for everyone, not just you. So even if the problem isn't for your team, you could at least learn from the story and stop a fight from occurring.-(Juan)

I paused to let that sink in, and then went for the kill.

-Also, why do you think he mentioned that Pr. Peach was good with plants, or that he was good with Grimm knowledge?- (Juan)

-As reference for homework? - (Weiss)

I didn't even respond to that and went for the answer.

-The place where the story took place was in Forever Fall. The Maple's there are known for their sap, which can be made into great maple syrup and unfortunately has been known to attract Grimm. Taking Pr. Peach with him to make traps suggests that they used the sap as bait, which we might be tasked to do in the future. Of course, we are not supposed to infer this much out of the story, which means we should have pointed out the inconsistencies in the story. Why would he bring a first year into the mission? Why would he agree to bring a second year he barely knew into his makeshift partnership? Why would his team leave him alone when getting a boarbatusk?!And the biggest question of all; what other teachers will be included into the story?-(Juan)

With the last comment, Pr. Port laughed.

-Well, if the whole class overall does well in studies, there will be no problem if I let slip some unsavory story about Glynda or Celeste. Oobleck on the other hand, will cost you a perfect score on a quiz. Now that that has been answered, let's continue on with the lesson. - (Port)

While he has talking, I scribbled down **We need to talk after class**. I then made the paper into a ninja star origami and threw it at Ruby. It smacked her in the forehead, making her say" Doi" in the cutest way possible. She opened the note and read it while sneaking glances at me. After a while she nodded in my direction, while making movement below her desk. With the aid of her semblance, she threw me the now refolded ninja star at me at a ridiculous speed. Luckily, it didn't hit me, but it would have nicked my ears if they weren't down.

She may or may not have pouted for the rest of the lesson, but she at least she agreed.

 **-Thanks for the save Vox. - (Juan)**

 **-Good thing the bullshitting worked. - (Vox)**

 **-You bull shitted the answer!?- (Juan)**

 **Later at Lunch**

Ruby, after excusing herself from her team, went with Juan outside towards a bench. He looked kind of serious, which made Ruby nervous. He was never serious unless something really upset him. Plus, she liked his goofy side. It always made her laugh.

As she approached him, she saw him look up at her with a small smile. She returned the smile and sat down with him on a bench. He had brought up his right leg in a half meditation stance, while he draped his left leg over his left legs ankle. He was leaned forward so only half his face was viewed. He struggled with himself, but stilled continued.

-Ruby, I don't know if you have noticed, but it seemed your team is in need of a serious overhaul. - (Juan)

-What do you mean overhaul? - (Ruby)

\- Ruby, I going to try to be gentle, but, well, the thing is…your team is a mess. Blake is antisocial, Weiss is the very definition of privileged, Yang is a hot head, and to be frank, you're immature in the battlefield.-(Juan)

Ruby stood shocked. She maybe expected to be put down by Weiss and maybe Blake, but never Juan. She couldn't imagine him actually calling her bad.

-That is why I chose to help you with your team dynamics. All your team needs is guidance and experience to be one of the greatest teams to be in beacon. - (Juan)

-What should we do then? We can get the experience from fighting, but where do we get guidance? - (Ruby)

-Simple. You. That's why you're leader. Ask for tips from the teachers if you're really stuck.-(Juan)

-Huh.-(Ruby)

-And as a sort of guidance, I would say talk about each other's likes and dislikes. That way, you don't end up annoying the dust out of each other.-(Juan)

With that, Juan stood up and left for the cafeteria to get something to eat. He may have had to skip breakfast and lunch.

Anyway, Juan should meet her in an hour or so to fix their beds

 **Team RWBY's Room (after Juan fixed the beds)**

Ruby sat in her newly mad bunkbed thinking on what Juan told her earlier that day.

 **-And as a sort of guidance, I would say talk about each other's likes and dislikes. That way, you don't end up annoying the dust out of each other.-(Juan)**

-Girls…are everyone done with setting down?-(Ruby)

-Yeah, something up sis?-(Yang)

-Well the thing is…I wanted to talk of our likes and dislikes, as a sort of team bonding. That way, we don't end up fighting for stupid reasons. - (Ruby)

Everyone started to look at their young leader. Sure she was immature, but she was slowly becoming more considerate of everyone around. And if Weiss slowly started opening to their leader, who was to know?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **The Next Day**

I was casually strolling out the hallway and into the front of the dorms when I got a message on my scroll.

 **The latest story was a success! I don't know how you do it, but all your stories are just selling like hotcakes! Keep up the good work!**

 **, #1 Editor**

 **Ps - finish Bleach and Kingdom hearts already. 4 and 5 books respectively are too much!**

So my latest book was a success. So far, he had told _Snow White, Goldilocks and the three bears, Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Mulan, Trojan War, Thor, Joan of Arc, Jungle book_ , and _Little Mermaid_ from the movies and Final Fantasy 1, 7, 8, 10, 13, and 0 to go with Kingdom Hearts theme to which I went in chronological order because screw the original order, it was all over the place! From the Anime aspect, I wrote _Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto, Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail_ , and now _Bleach._ While it's not all the animes I've seen, it's still a considerable amount. I'm saving up money to get an artist to see if I can make a manga out of the animes, but if not I can just upgrade my music set. As for music, I managed to recreate about 40 songs, which I heard at least once in my past life. I've only managed to release about 40 because I don't have the right voice for the rest. For the rest, I'm going to need outside help. Anyway, let's hope Team RWBY's talk went well.

Just as I was exiting the dorms, I saw a chair fly out of Ruby's window.

-You egotistical brat! - (Blake)

-You insufferable rouge! - (Weiss)

Well, there goes my plan's.

 **Team RWBY's Room**

 **-** I just don't see how a respectable young woman like you can side in with those beasts! - (Weiss)

\- And I don't see how you see those people as beasts! - (Blake)

Just then, Juan knocked on the door. Ruby opened up with a teary face.

-Juan! They just won't stop! It's been like this since yesterday! I did as you said and they just started to argue. Thiswassupposedtohelpus, notbreakusapart!-(Ruby)

Thanks to his many years of Rubism exposure, he was able to understand.

-First of all, calm down. Second, where is Yang? - (Juan)

-She is still sleeping. She doesn't want to admit it but the beds are awesome.-(Ruby)

Over in Yang's bunkbed, Yang was sleeping with earmuffs and eyewear, as to not disturb her sleep. Her hair was in a braid, and the covers were kicked to the side, but the most dangerous aspect was that her tank top was hiked up, showing her stomach and lower Bra.

Let's ignore her for now.

\- Blake! Weiss! What the Grimm is going on!?- (Juan)

Both of them stopped their fight and stared at me.

~Stay out of this! ~

-Okay then, I'll be going… with the bunkbeds. - (Juan)

Immediately, Yang woke up.

-Both of you stop fighting. Further infighting will force me to reciprocate your fighting with increasing amount of force until you concede and are contained.-(Yang)

Everyone was surprised at her. Not because of how quickly she woke up, but because…

-Wow Yang, I never knew you could use semi-passive words. - (Ruby)

-Forget that, why are you fighting! I thought you girls would be mature enough to talk a problem out! - (Juan)

-Tell that to this brat! She is being inconsiderate about those who are fighting for their freedom and equality!-(Blake)

-Those Faunus are nothing more than barbarians! There is no freedom or liberty in their fighting, only bloodshed!-(Weiss)

Juan connected two and two together.

-Are you girls seriously fighting over the White Fang? What is wrong with you!?- (Juan)

Juan had to calm himself; he knew what would happen if Blake got too agitate.

-First of all, The White Fang is a terrorist organization. There have been multiple accounts of them hurting neutral Faunus for no other reason than "for the greater good". Second, Weiss' statement can be taken as insults not only to the White fang, but to Faunus in general. I do not appreciate being called an animal, thus the only reason I refrained myself from beating you up myself is your team leader. - (Juan)

There was a silence.

-Ruby, what happened in the talk yesterday? - (Juan)

-Oh, well, the first one to introduce them was me. I told them my likes and dislikes, and my dream like you said. Then Yang introduced herself to support my idea. The conversation got loud when Weiss started to talk about making the Schnee Company more successful. Blake then made a comment that the Faunus blood was the ones to make the Schnee name rise, which gave way to the White Fang topic, and the rest is history. - (Ruby)

 **-Well, Ruby's introduction plan failed. Try doing one yourself; it might end differently.-(Vox)**

-So that's it. Well, now that everyone has calmed down, we should start over again. Let me start. My name is Juan Diego Scarlentina or Juan for short. I like music, beef jerky, and my friends. I dislike discrimination of any kind and celery. My dream for the future is to be a famous DJ, famous enough to have both Faunus and humans dancing together. - (Juan)

Seeing that no one wanted to continue, Ruby introduced herself next.

-Hello, my name is Ruby Rose. I like weapons, cookies, and strawberries. I dislike being in the spotlight and being told to grow up. My dream is to become a great huntress, one that can help everyone. - (Ruby)

-I guess it's my turn. My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee Company. I like organization, coffee, and my older sister. I dislike incompetence and the White Fang. My Goal is to make Schnee company great again. - (Weiss)

Blake looked a bit agitated with the last comment, but eventually conceded.

-My name is Blake Belladonna. I like books, seafood, and jazz. I dislike discrimination, lasers, and loud noises. My dream is to see humans and Faunus together. - (Blake)

Everyone turned to Yang, who was sleeping sitting up.

-Yang; wake up! - (Ruby)

\- It was Ruby, I swear! - (Yang)

Que the stares.

-Oh, it's my turn. Hello, my name is Yang Xiao Long, Yang for friends. I like my hair, Rumblebee, and boxing. I dislike people messing my hair, staying still, and promise breakers. My wish is to live the world full of adventure and happily. – (Yang)

-Ok, now that introductions are done, we talk about pet peeves. Normally I would stay for this, but this is a private talk only for you guys to bind you guys as a group and team. Anyway, Ruby, you free this afternoon? - (Juan)

-Um, yeah. Why do you ask? - (Ruby)

Yang is going to kill him. Was that killing intent in the air?

-Well, a new bakery opened up close by, so I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me. You down to go? - (Juan)

Yang actually stood up and was about to rip Juan a new one, but Ruby saved him.

-I'd love to go! Where do we meet up? - (Ruby)

\- At the dock at 5 O'clock. Be ready to stuff yourself. – (Juan)

-You bet I will! - (Ruby)

-Okay, it's a date then!-(Juan)

-Date!?- (Ruby)

With that, Juan left. Ruby was staring into the door, lost in thought. Behind her, Yang was being held back by Weiss and Blake, and was cussing up a storm.

-I will show you stuffed you piece of ****. By the time I am done, you will wish I had ****** your **** instead of ******* your ******* with a ******* Knife! I will…- (Yang)

-Calm down! It's just a date, how bad could it be? - (Blake)

-Calm Down!? I AM CALM! I'VE NEVER BEEN BETER! I FEEL SO CALM; I JUST WANT TO SHOUT IT OUT! NOTE MY SARCASM! - (Yang)

-Why is her skin getting hot!? This is not natural! - (Weiss)

-Ruby, please help us calm Yang! – (Blake)

-Maybe if I ask for a bite of Juan's food, he might feed me…with his spoon!-(Ruby)

With that, Ruby passed out, leaving her teammates to stop Yang

 **Later on the Docks**

Ruby was sitting down by the pier, looking out to the ocean. She was a little nervous, considering this was going to be her first date. She looked down to her clothes. Her certified battle skirt wasn't too shabby, and it let her be ready to fight! What had Weiss said? She said something about being graceful and dignified. She was plenty graceful. How else would she be able to handle her baby? Blake said to mind her manners and to be polite. She was very polite. She even gave them a cookie each when they wanted one from the cookie jar. Just once a day though. What had Yang say? Ah, she said to kill the …well she said bad words. She looked up the time in her Scroll. 4:55. it is almost time for the date. Let's go over the check list. Clean Clothes? Check. Combed hair? Check. Brushed teeth? Check. Fully armed high impact sniper with cartage of every kind of bullet? Check. Everything seemed ok…Oh here he comes!

Juan arrived to the pier to see Ruby counting on her fingers. She seems to be doing a check list of sorts while verifying she had everything. She checked her clothes, hair, teeth, and…the scythe. Well, every girl is different. Some carry Tasers, others sniper scythe hybrids. Anyway, the new bakery was called Red Hen's Bread, and it was owned by a chicken Faunus. If Juan had to guess, it was the little red hen from the story _The Little Red Hen._ Many stories where incorporated into the series even from the back ground. Even his father and mother were based off characters. Which ones, he won't say yet.

-Hey Juan? - (Ruby)

-Yes? - (Juan)

-I was wondering…is this really a date?-(Ruby)

Juan thought for a moment.

-Yes Ruby, this is a date. I did ask you out, right?-(Juan)

-Yes, well…does that mean you…like me? - (Ruby)

-Yes Ruby I like you, which is why I choose to date you. Let me ask you this. How do you see dating? - (Juan)

Ruby was getting red faced.

-Well, a guy and a girl like each other and they hold hands and kiss and feel funny. - (Ruby)

-…Who told you that?-(Ruby)

-My Dad!-(Ruby)

She's so pure.

-Well, my view of dating is this; once you like someone, you should become their friend to see how you react with them. If they are good friends they will be a good partner. - (Juan)

-Wait, what happens if they are good friends but no longer like them?-(Juan)

-Well, at least you made a great friend, right?-(Juan)

-…Right! - (Ruby)

-Anyway, here we are. Oh, I forgot to tell you something.-(Juan)

-What?-(Ruby)

-Its buffet style.-(Juan)

-You, my kind sir, have become my favorite person ever!-(Ruby)

-You say that every time I take you to eat.-(Juan)

-That doesn't make it a lie.-(Ruby)

 **9 O'clock**

After stuffing themselves with all kinds of sweets, they decided to use the last two hours at a club to dance. Unlike Canon Ruby, this Ruby did know how to dance due to seeing Juan get dance lessons from Velvet. Seeing Juan having fun while learning, she joined in on the lessons and became his official dance partner. They would dance to relieve stress and just have fun in parties and in their back yards.

While walking around, Juan saw the club he was looking for; _The Three Bears._ As Juan and Ruby entered, they quickly saw that many people were in the side chatting instead of dancing. A quick listen to the songs was all it took to understand. They were all good songs, it's just they were not made for dancing. It seemed he would have to fix this.

-Hey Ruby, would you mind if I leave for a sec? I'm going to help Mr. Dj.-(Juan)

Ruby just sighed. Juan always tried to oust the Dj when dancing.

-Just don't get into trouble.-(Ruby)

-Be right back-(Juan)

Juan then walked up to the bar, where the bar owner was.

-Junior, I presume?-(Juan)

-Depends on what you came here looking for.-(Junior)

-I came here to impress. However, the music here is not good. I would have thought the music here would have been more lively that this. - (Juan)

-I understand. However, this is the best we got. Our old DJ is no longer available, so you're going to have to deal with it. - (Junior)

It seems Yang's fight did more than destroy the bar. If they continued with the new DJ, they would be forced to close down until a better DJ came. If they don't, they will lose whatever rep they had. However, any new Dj they got would need to be discreet, be able to read the crowd, and be able to defend themselves in a fight. Not many filled the criteria, and even less wanted to work with such a low pay. This is where Juan came in.

-Sir, if you don't mind me intruding, I could take over and help. I may not look like it, but I am good at living up to the crowd's expectation. Here is my Scroll-tube channel. - (Juan)

Junior took one look at Juan's scroll and smirked. So he was Maestro. While Juan wasn't as famous as artists and top tear Youtuber in earth, only having 250,000 followers, there weren't many people in all of Remnant, only an estimated 40 million in total. This put Juan in a somewhat known status. However, performing online is different from performing live.

-Let's make a deal. If you're able to get the crowd reared up and going for thirty minutes straight, I give you todays pay. Hell, I'll even hire you. However, if they are disappointed, you're paying their refund, no if's or buts. We got a Deal? - (Junior)

\- Sure, let's do this. - (Juan)

Juan downed the drink in front of him and left for the Dj booth.

-…That was my drink…- (Junior)

 **Dj Booth**

After explaining to the Dj the bet me and junior had, he gladly moved down the booth. Huh, nice to have an unlikely fan in helpful places. After connecting my scroll to the equipment, I got the show on the road.

- **First song; Dj got us Falling in Love Again, by Usher.-**

-Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Maestro, and tonight I shall be your host and Disc Jockey extraordinaire. – (Juan)

Many of the people started to perk up after having siting down. Usually, when a new Dj comes up, they play a good song, and then introduce themselves. I just did the opposite.

I cranked up the music even more, and started to add bass to the song. The club slowly started to pulsate with the rhythm. What some people don't know is that when the bass is loud enough, the heart starts to beat to it. Adrenalin starts to course through their veins. Their eyes dilate and focus on the colors on the lights. The smoke gives them a sense of being hidden, to show their less shown side, to go wild. Some start bobbing their head to the rhythm, others tap their feet. However, most of them start to feel like dancing.

I choose usher for a reason. It was an uncontested popular song back in our world. It was tested by billions of people. I knew it was going to be well liked.

 **So we back in the club, with our bodies rocking' from side to side (side to side).**

The couples got the rhythm first, and started to go to the dancefloor. They started to slowly entice their partner with whispers and subtle body movement. It had begun.

 **Thank God the week is done, I feel like a Zombie gone back to life (back to life).**

Slowly, the singles started to join in on the dancing. They started to dance their ways to each other, trying to entice each other with their moves and bodies. The white lights got dimmer, the colored ones got brighter. The smoke danced around everyone's feet. Slowly, the bodies started to sweat, started to get warmer. The dancers started to remove jackets and hats, and finally realized how beautiful the girl's eyes sparkled, or how dashing the guy's hair looked. It slowly got more intense. With each movement, passion in their hearts grew. They won't waste this moment.

 **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body.**

Everyone started to raise their hands. Their stress of the day leaving their bodies, finally forgetting their responsibilities, deadlines, anger, fears. They weren't lowlifes, they weren't rich, they weren't criminals, and they weren't people with stick up their butts. They were people who just wanted to have fun.

 **Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.**

 **Cause baby tonight! The Dj got us falling in love again!**

My job here is done.

 **11 o'clock**

Walking out of the club felt great. I just landed my first Dj job every Friday to Sunday.

-Hey Ruby, how many Strawberry Sunrises did you drink? - (Juan)

She looked at her fingers. She struggled to count.

-I got one. - (Ruby)

-Are you sure? - (Juan)

She counted her fingers again.

-Yes. - (Ruby)

-Did you get anything else? - (Juan)

She tried to remember.

-Ah… I got…a Bloodhound, a Rose, a Red Russian, a Rossini, a Strawberry Gin Smash, a strawberry mint sparkler…- (Ruby)

She got drunk. She got really drunk. Yang is going to kill me.

We tried to walk to beacon, but she started whining about how tired she was.

-Juan…gives me, uh, a cookie. No, I meant a…piggy back ride! - (Ruby)

Using her semblance, she started to squirm from my shoulder and started to climb my back.

So here I was in the dorms, with a drunken Ruby in my back and work tomorrow. Well things could be worse.

-Juan, is Ruby Drunk?!- (Yang)

Yep, I'm screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **Next Morning: 9 am**

I woke up hurt. Correction, I was not feeling hurt, I was the physical embodiment of hurt. My head was pounding, my bones creaked, there was caked blood on my lips, I couldn't feel my face, and I was naked in the nurse's office…

I was naked in the nurse's office…

Well, this is new. As I was wondering where my clothes were, the door opened to see Ms. Peach walk in with what seemed to be…celery sticks. Huh. There goes my respect for her.

-So, I check in today at 5 in the morning today, wondering what was I going to research today. Maybe if there was a way to multiply the effect of Dust using other agents, or how to make items that mimic Dust? Imagine my surprise when I see my cute little student become the embodiment of purple, blue, and green. My surprise grew when I saw who beat you up. Now tell me, why on earth did you fight one of our strongest close range fighter's ever recruited in all of our schools record? - (Ms. Peach)

Wow, didn't know Yang had that much strength compared to the rest of the school.

-Well, Ms. Peach, believe it or not, I was hit for no reason whatsoever. - (Juan)

She raised an eyebrow.

-Why are all kids so stubborn? Oh well, Ms. Shao Long also didn't want to fess up, so she has to do a full month of clean up detention starting tomorrow. - (Ms. Peach)

In my old world, they have a saying. "Snitches get stiches". They also have the saying, "Karma is a bitch." No Karma, I'm the Bitch.

- **Watch your language.-(Vox)**

 **-Shut up Vox.-(Juan)**

-So yesterday at about 5 o'clock in the evening, I took Ruby Rose, her step-sister, out on a date. After stuffing ourselves with almost all types of cakes and sweets imaginable, we went to a club called _The Three Bears_ to dance before the last shuttle went to Beacon. Seeing that the Dj was lacking in any sort of crowd control, I decided to oust the Dj and to, "get the club going", which I totally did, by the way. After returning to the dancefloor, I arrived to see her out drinking an adult 6'8" man in pure, strawberry themed drinks. I brought her back before curfew at 12, but her sister was enraged that I got her sister drunk and that I had more sinister intentions. I denied, she got angrier, I denied again, she punched, and I punched back. Yang then proceeded to destroy me in a one sided slaughter. - (Juan)

In terms of a one-on-one fight, she would obviously beat me. Not only did I not have Amp, my semblance did squat for me, and I still had to take it easy because of the whole entrance exam fiasco. Her semblance, on the other hand, gave her more power the more I fought. I had burns on my chest to prove it.

-Is that all? - (Peach)

-I mean, after she knocked me out, I don't have any idea on what happened. - (Juan)

She just looked at me with pity.

-Well, other than Pr. Goodwitch having to separate the fight and sending you to the clinic, nothing much did happen. Meh, the security cameras will tell the rest. - (Peach)

She walked back to the door and started to open it.

-I would say to stay away from Ruby, but judging from your love-struck face, you wouldn't listen. At least try not to fight for your life three times a week? - (Peach)

-You think I like getting beat up to an inch of my life for fun?-(Juan)

-Well, being a masochist is nothing to be ashamed of…-(Peach)

I threw her the pillow. She caught it and lightly tossed it to a chair next to the wall.

-Get out; I'm going to change.-(Juan)

She stuck her tongue out at me and left.

Now I just need to get my clothes. Today was Saturday, so I had no classes. Today was the perfect time to renovate my room. I should go to the warehouse and buy materials to build a new bed. Hammer nails, saw, wood, and a chair. Maybe I could even incorporate some metal sheets. Now, where are my boxers…?

 **Warehouse: 11 am**

You got to be kidding me.

Don't get me wrong, the warehouse was fine. It even had the most obscure and hard to find items. What was the problem? The warehouse owners were none other than Bob the Builder and Handy Mandy.

-Hola, mi nombre es Manny. Bienvenido a _House Builders_ , la tienda donde enquentras todo lo nessesario para crear la mejor casa de tus suenos! - (Manny)

Translation- **Hello, my name is Manny. Welcome to** _ **House builders,**_ **the store where you can find everything necessary to make the best dream house!**

-Manny, not everyone tan has the ability to talk _Sur_. - (Bob)

-Don't worry; I understand Sur very well.-(Juan)

Well due to my past life, I was bilingual at a young age.

Something I found interesting was while there were hundreds of characters of hundred different nationalities, there were only 5 languages currently in remnant.

 _ **Sur:**_ The Spanish equivalent in Remnant. Sur was another way to say south in Spanish, due to most speakers being in the south. Some speakers are found in Vale and Menagerie.

 _ **Norden:**_ The German equivalent in Remnant. Norden was another way to say North in German, due to most speakers being in the North. Fun fact; Weiss knew how to speak Norden due to it being her native tongue. Most speakers are found in Atlas.

 _ **Gharb:**_ The Arabic equivalent in Remnant. Gharb was another way to say west in Arabic, due to most speakers being in the Gharb. Most speakers found in Vacuo. Fun fact, me and Velvet know little Alshrq.

 _ **Azuma:**_ The Japanese equivalent in Remnant. Azuma was another way to say East in Japanese, due to most speakers being in the East. Ren and Tai-Yang know how to speak Azuma. Most speakers found in Vacuo.

 _ **Focal**_ : The English equivalent in Remnant. Focal Means Center, due to most speakers being in the center. Most speakers found in Vale.

The only place you can find all these languages is in menagerie, because almost all Faunus were sent there after the war.

Anyway, back to the conversation.

-I see we got a real Sur in our store. What can I help you with today? - (Manny)

-Just here for a few 2X4s and whatnot.-(Juan)

-Oh, may I ask why? - (Bob)

\- Well, I'm making a bed that will save space…- (Juan)

-Say no more.-(Manny)

It was actually kind of terrifying how a man with no aura could drag so many pieces of wood when exited.

-This right here is the plans for a 7 foot by three feet bed. And here is the wood necessary for it.-(Manny)

-Actually, can I take a look at it? - (Juan)

The blueprints aren't bad! If I could elevate this a little, maybe move the bed to the left, and add a desk to the bottom, I would be golden! I quickly took out a pencil and scribbled in my ideas.

-Hey guys, can you add the wood from the additions I made? - (Juan)

-Sure, but it will cost you extra.-(Bob)

Manny went to the back to get the extra wood. While Manny was gone, Bob came up to me.

-You're a student at beacon right? What is a fancy student like you doing making a bed? - (Bob)

-Well, I may look like your average student, but I actually have to sleep alone in a tiny dorm because I was an extra. While everyone got a 15' by 20' room, mine was a refurbished closet room that measures up to 8' to 10' room. It's barely any space for customization.-(Juan)

-So you're trying to save space by using height, huh? Smart move, if a little cramped. You know what they say, if it looks stupid, but works, it's not stupid. Mind if I make a copy of your sketch? - (Bob)

-Knock yourself out. - (Juan)

Just then, Manny came with the pieces of wood in a box and a hand truck to carry it.

-Are you sure you don't want to send the box by delivery?-

-No, I can take it.-(Juan)

I then picked up the box, with some effort. And with a grunt, I left the store, leaving 2,000 Lien on the counter. New bed, here I come.

 **Beacon Room: 4 pm**

After a few measurements and hours of hammering and sawing, I finally made it. I managed to make the bed elevated by 5' and have a desk with a stool at the bottom. The support was on either side of the desk, and hosted the drawers, three on each side. Since the whole thing was 7 feet, I filled the last foot into a closet. The best part was the small window was now facing the desk.

Now I just need to paint the walls and place a Television above the door. Just as I finished cleaning up the room of wood chips and stray nails, my scroll ringed. It was Velvet.

-He-llo.-(Juan)

-Juan, do you have a moment? I need your help with training. - (Velvet)

-I don't know Velvet; I won't be a good sparring partner thanks to Yang.-(Velvet)

-I won't be sparring, I just need stress relief. A little practice with my overcharged semblance wouldn't hurt, right? - (Velvet)

I guess it couldn't hurt.

-I guess I just can't say no to my sister. Where do we meet? - (Juan)

-In the Forest of initiation.-(Velvet)

-You do know that place is off limits for a first year's right? - (Juan)

-But only for the first half! Plus, my whole team of second years is going to be there. There's nothing to worry about! - (Velvet)

There was a Pause.

-Are you positive your team can be trusted? If they get a power up in the form of a Remix, they will be our responsibility. Anything terrible they do with their powers will be over our heads. After hearing this, do you still want them to be powered up? - (Juan)

There was another pause.

-Y-yes. They have my full trust.-(Velvet)

-I'll meet you there. - (Juan)

 **Yay, team CVFY get their semblances. You guys should be able to guess the powers and where they are from. Anywhere is fair game! That means books, comics, movies, shows, cartoons and anime.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's me Darkslash here with another chapter! Sorry for being late! I might have spent too much time with the Ps4. I thank you guys for your support, and hope you see my story till the end!**

 **-Thinking-**

-Talking-

 **~Multiple Thinking~**

Multiple Talking

 **Forest: 4:15 pm**

Juan was nervous. This was the first time he is giving his semblance to someone he hadn't personally meet yet. Sure, he had only given it to Velvet, but that's beside the point. The repercussions can possibly be enormous, even disastrous. For all he knew, somewhere down the line he was going to create the strongest villain in Remnant's history. Sure, he knew that Team CVFY was trust worthy. It's just that not every stranger will be trustworthy. At least the requirements to remix were extremely harsh.

1) The person must be in good standings with Juan, 2) the person must receive physical contact from Juan before able to activated 3), and the person must be open to the changes.

 **-Hey you there Vox?-(Juan)**

 **-Yeah, what up?-(Vox)**

 **-Do you think they will be able to get their Remix?-(Juan)**

 **-I mean, why not? Being Velvet's brother should give you some positive standing with her Team. Plus, if they don't trust you because you're a stranger, they will trust you because Velvet trusts you.-(Vox)**

Vox was right. Plus, they were side characters who never did something wrong on the show. They wouldn't let Velvet down.

Just then, Juan heard voices in the distance.

-Velvet, how are we supposed to find the midget in the forest? You know the forest gets barely any Scroll signal.-(Coco)

I got a tick mark on my head. When was fifteen, I was somewhat tall on Earth, standing at 5'8, but in Remnant, I was really short at 5'4". At least I was taller than Ruby. She's just 5'2".

Now, how do I super charge their semblance?

Actually, in the show, they never did say what Team CVFY semblance was. Nobody used it except for Velvet. Did they even have it? I do know of some Huntsmen who never even use their semblance, but that was very rare.

Meh, I'll figure it out when I give them their second one.

 **-Vox, you might as well remove my pacer. - (Juan)**

 **\- How many will you need?-(Vox)**

 **-Just one. They will need to get used to their new semblances before they can even use it in a fight.**

 **-Pacer ready to release!-(Vox)**

 **~Aura Overdrive~**

Soreness appeared in all of my body, especially in my veins. This is going to hurt like a mother lover in the morning. (What, you thought I was going to cuss? I have an Angel in my head. He always gives me headaches when I cuss.) Too much aura was passing through my yet immature body. It felt like moving after exercising without stretching afterwards. Not too unbearable, but still disliked.

Why does this happen? Well, it's actually quite simple. The way my semblance worked was a little like a battery. Throughout the day, when my aura was at max, I would unconsciously store part of my Aura into Vox, so he can act as a sort of battery, while my body started to restore the chunk that suddenly went missing. He would then accumulate that taken aura, which would become a sort of pacer. This pacer can also let Vox take control of my body for a small time by using my Aura as a sort of control remote. Anyway, the pacer would then help generate another, and another, until I have ten pacers in total. Each pacer would be enough to power up one person, and would be one of my charges. However; this does come with a downside.

Due to the massive amount of Aura passing thru me, my body would start to strain under the stress of keeping it all in me. This was also the reason I don't power up more than one pacer at a time. My body cannot handle it. I could in theory give up one pacer to Vox so he could heal my body as I share, but the pain would be horrendous, and the next day would be worse. This is why I will only awaken Team CVFY, and not train them on their first day. I do have work tonight, and I don't think people will like a Dj that can't even jump with the crowd.

-Hey, I found the midget! - (Coco)

-Oy! I'm not a midget, I'm fun sized! - (Juan)

- **30** **th** **quote that Juan always wanted to say has been checked off the list. - (Vox)**

 **-Shut up. - (Juan)**

 **Coco's POV 4:00 Pm**

Today was boring.

Team CVFY had just finished their evening team tactics, and was starting to do their homework. Well, everyone except for Velvet. She had finished hers on Friday afternoon. Who even does that? Well, more power to her, I guess. Maybe I should ask her for help. She is my adorable little partner after all. Let's just see what she is doing…

Velvet was nervously looking at her Scroll. She was sitting on her bed, right leg thumping on the ground, and looking at her Scroll with an indecisive look.

Huh, I can't believe it, she has a crush.

In retrospect, it was obvious Velvet was going to be a heartbreaker. With her shy nature and huge brown round eyes, she was just asking cupid to "eliminate without discrimination". What I didn't expect was for her to have the crush. Maybe some Knight in shining armor (random dude) sweeps her off her feet by saving her from a wild beast (Bully). Or maybe it was Roguish fiend (another random dude) who stole her heart away from her (Did something nice for her).

-So, who is the lucky guy? - (Coco)

-Huh? - (Velvet)

-Who's your crush? - (Coco)

She got flustered all over.

-I, I have no idea of what you're talking about! - (Velvet)

She gave it away!

-Are you going to text a boy? - (Coco)

-Uh, I mean, yeah? - (Velvet)

-Is he cute? - (Coco)

-Kind of, yeah? - (Velvet)

-So does that mean he is of interest? - (Coco)

-Yes? - (Velvet)

-So you like him? - (Coco)

-Yes. - (Velvet)

-Putting all of these clues together, that means you have a crush on him. - (Coco)

Velvet just giggled.

-That's just silly, he's my Brother! - (Velvet)

The world stopped around Velvet. Both boys stood still with their wide eyes. I was frozen in place with a smile in my face that was slowly cracking.

~ **She has a crush on her Brother! ~**

 **(Yes dear readers, everyone has misunderstood the situation. Hooray for anime troupes!)**

Velvet was still oblivious to the world in her giggles.

-Ah, really?-(Coco)

Yep, did not see that coming.

-Yes, Really! He is with the first years in Beacon right now actually. I was actually trying to figure out if I should let him meet you guy's right now or wait until he is more rested. - (Velvet)

Fox spoke up, visibly confused.

-Wait, I thought he was only fifteen?-(Fox)

-Yes he is! He was supposed to wait two more years, but he caught the attention of the headmaster himself when he stopped a robbery close to Signal academy. - (Velvet)

-Ah, so he skipped a few grades and started coming to Beacon on behest of the Headmaster. It was very fortunate of him to be rewarded so soon and have no negative repercussion whatsoever. - (Yatsuhashi)

-Hehe, he actually was just helping his friend clear the mob. Anyway, He still got in, and I'm thankful for it. - (Velvet)

Velvet looked down to her scroll, and finally decided.

-I'm going to make the call. Excuse me. - (Velvet)

She then left the room.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Me, Yatsu, and Fox all crowded the door. We could barely here what was being said outside.

-He-llo.-(Juan)

-Juan, do you have a moment? I need your help with training. - (Velvet)

-I don't know Velvet; I won't be a good sparring partner thanks to Yang.-(Velvet)

-I won't be sparring, I just need stress relief. A little practice with my overcharged semblance wouldn't hurt, right? - (Velvet)

-I guess I just can't say no to my sister. Where do we meet? - (Juan)

-In the Forest of initiation.-(Velvet)

-You do know that place is off limits for a first year's right? - (Juan)

-But only for the first half! Plus, my whole team of second years is going to be there. There's nothing to worry about! - (Velvet)

There was a pause.

-Are you positive your team can be trusted? If they get a power up in the form of a Remix, they will be our responsibility. Anything terrible they do with their powers will be over our heads. After hearing this, do you still want them to be powered up? - (Juan)

-Y-yes. They have my full trust.-(Velvet)

-I'll meet you there. - (Juan)

We quickly went back to our original positions.

-Guys, he said he is willing to help up! - (Velvet)

Yatsuhashi looked confused

-Velvet, I do not want to insult, but how can he help with our training? We are second years, and although it might sound prideful, I believe we all have more knowledge and experience than him in actual fights. - (Yatsuhashi)

-I don't mean help in fighting technique. I mean in Aura. He can help us get stronger, I can guarantee it. - (Velvet)

Velvet looked so determined. Even though I am doubtful, as is Fox and Yatsuhashi, at least I can give her the benefit of the doubt.

-Might as well, it's not like we have something better to do. Team CVFY, move out! - (Coco)

She slowly turned to Velvet.

-How does he even look like? - (Velvet)

Velvet showed us a picture of him when Velvet last visited her family last summer.

-Omg he's a midget! - (Coco)

 **Back to the Forest 4:15 Pm**

There was a silence.

-Well then, Mr. fun-sized, how fun can you be? - (Coco)

There's an awkward silence.

Coco, can you not read the situation! It's supposed to be awkward, not flirty! Look around! I sure everyone is not supposed to look constipated!

 **-At least Velvet looks different. - (Vox)**

Velvet just looked horrified.

 **-Vox, I need a comeback! Quick, think of something! - (Juan)**

 **-Got it, just repeat after me! - (Vox)**

-Well, if you want fun, go to the club _Three Bears._ I can show you a real good time there. - (Juan)

There was a longer silence. Even Coco felt the awkwardness now.

- **You are USELESS!- (Juan)**

 **-I don't know why that didn't work! The anime troupes usually work in this situation! - (Vox)**

 **-THIS IS REAL LIFE YOU DAFT IDIOT! HOW THE GRIMM WILL THAT HELP IN REAL LIFE!- (Juan)**

Just because I can't use bad words doesn't mean I can't insult. Not being to cuss makes your insults that more imaginative.

 **-Well EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING AN ACTUAL RESPONSE! - (Vox)**

 **-THAT RESPONSE WAS TERRIBLE! YOU'RE AN ANGEL FOR GRIMM'S SAKE! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ALL-KNOWING!?- (Juan)**

 **-THAT'S GOD YOU UN-BIBLED CHILD! - (Vox)**

 **-IM MENTALY 30 YEARS OLD! - (Juan)**

 **-AND YET YOUR ONLY 5'4"! - (Vox)**

 **-LEAVE MY SIZE OUT OF THIS! - (Juan)**

 **Meanwhile …**

-So, uh, team, this is my brother Juan. Juan, this is Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi.-

(Velvet)

No response from Juan.

-Juan, did you hear me?-(Velvet)

Velvet snapped her fingers in front of Juan to snap him out his "trance".

-Yeah, no girlfriend until im 20. - (Juan)

Velvet was confused.

-That's…not what I said. - (Velvet)

\- Go to sleep by 9? - (Juan)

-No. - (Velvet)

\- People are beautiful for what's inside? - (Juan)

-Not even close. - (Velvet)

Juan just fisted his open palm.

-Ah, you mean "No, Juan, it's not what it looks like!" right? - (Juan)

Velvet started blushing.

-That was only once! - (Velvet)

Now that Juan looked around, he saw everyone was blushing.

\- Well, enough about that. Now, I understand my sister told you guys about the situation, right? - (Juan)

Everyone nodded.

-Receiving this chance means that Velvet has placed her trust on you. Pray you never displace it. Now, to receive this help, you must have three things; Contact, faith, and my blessing. Two of the three are easily obtainable. It is up to you to take the last leap and have faith in me. - (Juan)

While everyone was steeling themselves, Yatsuhashi stepped forward.

-Going by my sister's description, you must be Yatsuhashi. – (Juan)

He knelt down to Juan's 5'4" height and looked at him in the eye.

-I may not know you personally, but I trust in Velvet, so I will trust in you. – (Yatsuhashi)

-So straightforward. - (Juan)

Juan placed his hand on his shoulder.

-Hope for the best. - (Juan)

Yatsuhashi was suddenly covered in in a bright green glow. Cracks started to appear in the thin air behind him, also glowing green. The ground was impacted by a crater of 10' feet diameter around Yatsuhashi. He opened his now emerald eyes and looked around.

Juan fell to the ground.

-I think I know what you soul is saying. A man's actions weigh more than the promises he makes. But for you, it's the opposite. As a man of few words, any word you say has tremendous weight. You semblance would be gravity increase, yet your chivalry does not let you escape your own power. This explains your strong body. But now, with the boost, you actions have so much weight they crack reality. And your body has now adapted to be able to resist that weight. - (Juan)

- **It seems Yatsuhashi has gotten the Quake-quake fruit from one piece. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be able to go head to head against Velvet. - (Vox)**

 **-Naw, when Velvet learns her semblance's last perk, she will be way stronger. - (Juan)**

 **-** I would recommend you rest for now. Opening your Aura so expansively will hurt you if you don't take it easy for a couple of hours. - (Juan)

Yatsuhashi only nodded. Just as Juan stood up and turned around, Yatsuhashi spoke.

-Yatsu. Only friends and trusted allies can use it. - (Yatsu)

Juan nodded.

-Very well, Yatsu. – (Juan)

Juan turned to Fox. He seemed really eager to try his luck in the boost.

-Would you like to go next? - (Juan)

Fox just nodded. Getting him to open up is going to be hard.

Juan placed a hand on Fox's shoulder, and began to open up his pathways.

-Hope for the best. - (Juan)

Fox at first was confused when nothing happed for five seconds, but was shocked when his aura manifested around his eyes. He closed his eyes because it was getting too bright for him to see…

To …bright…?

-I can see…everything…- (Fox)

Contrary to popular belief, Fox was not blind. He was in fact very healthy in his vision. However, his semblance let him see far away, at the cost of color. The farther away the object was, the less color it would have, and less details could be distinguished. However, with remix, Juan could not help be reminded of the Hyuuga clan from Naruto. Because of this, Fox's already great vision got boosted to the max. He was able to not only see far away and in detail, he was able to see through solid objects themselves. He could see heart beats, lungs breathe, muscle tense and relax, but most of all, people's weaknesses. He saw a small crack in Yatsu's armor on his left pectoral, most likely caused by his gravity increase. He was able to see that Coco's gears in her purse were not cleaned correctly, so there would be a slight delay in opening to full Gatling mode.

Fox was able to see and comprehend these things without a headache or a need to focus. He was able to see everything in almost a 360 degree view not only of himself but also of the objects in his sight. If he were, for example, see a tree in front of him, he would be able to see as if he was the tree, and the tree had his eyes. This could potentially extend his range, but at the cost of leaving his surroundings unviewed if too far away.

-My vision, it's almost godlike perfect. - (Fox)

 **-The Byakugan from Naruto? I thought he wasn't blind? - (Juan)**

 **-His semblance let him see far away, however, that took the color and detail away. Now, he doesn't have those problems anymore. It also seems that his remix is the least aura consuming. - (Vox)**

-Well fox, you're all set. Next is Coco. - (Juan)

Fox didn't respond as he was busy looking at his hands. Now that Juan thought about it, he looked a little high with all the focus he was placing in everyday objects.

When Juan turned around to look at Coco, she was busy getting herself hyped up. Unlike the others, her semblance hadn't even awaked yet. So for her to jump over her regular semblance and go straight for the remix version, she would get at least a clue to what it was.

Juan walked up to her and held her shoulder.

-Are you ready? - (Juan)

-Ready! - (Coco)

Juan started to release aura into Coco. Like Fox, she didn't notice anything at first. She didn't see the ground crack, nor everything in a differ color. She only glowed.

She was disappointed. She had finally had her expectations of using her semblance after not being able to unlock it for 6 and-a-half years. She had even convinced herself it was useless, and trained to enter beacon without it. Part of her fashion sense was because she didn't what to embarrass herself any further! Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She was done with this sh…

Now dear readers, the reason Coco didn't finish her sentence was not because of censorship, but because she became so frustrated, she punched a tree. Now normally, she would have still finished the cuss, except the tree **went flying**. Into Yatsuhashi, but that was beside the point. While strong, she was never this strong period.

With the punch, her beret had fallen down. When she went to pick it up, she noticed green floating text.

~Coco's Beret

Made especially for her, this beret was made as a symbol

That huntress don't need semblances, and that you

Can always fight in style!

+20 STR

+30 SPD

+50 DEF

+10 CHAR

+10% AURA REG

-Juan? - (Velvet)

-Yes Velvet? - (Juan)

-She unrooted a tree. - (Velvet)

Juan looked at Yatsuhashi pushing the tree off of him.

-Yep. - (Juan)

-Im a video game character. - (Coco)

 **-Not quite. She only has the equipment aspect. - (Vox)**

 **-So, she gets stats, or the one size fits all?-**

 **-Both. Clothes give her increase stats to her body, and she now has an inventory. Any clothes that go into her 10 slot inventory will be cleaned, resized and in ideal temperature to her liking. She even has the ability to have aura regeneration as a stat. Get enough of those, she could activate it by herself without your help! Good luck explaining this dream perks to a fashionista! - (Vox)**

-Coco, I think I know what your semblance is!-(Juan)

 **10 minute explanation later**

After explaining to Coco all the perks to her remix, her eyes got glassy, her cheeks rose color, and her glasses were a skewed. Her hands were fidgeting, and her legs kept rubbing together.

-Hey Juan, are you in a relationship? - (Coco)

-Um, almost there, but not quite. Why? - (Juan)

-No reason. - (Coco)

With little warning whatsoever, she turned around and French kissed Velvet. Velvet, poor innocent Velvet, was taken severely off guard, and thus pushed into a tree to an intense make-out session.

None of the guys went to stop it.


End file.
